Another Tale in Another World
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: YuugixAnzu, JonouchixMai, Priest SetoxShizuka. A collection of short stories based on my story Another World. Anzu's adventure has only just begun...Chronicle 7: Rebecca Part 1
1. Introduction

I told you I'd be back, didn't I?

That's right people! I've decided to write a collection of one shots based on "Another World". And all this is possible because of you. If you hadn't had encouraged me, I wouldn't be writing this!

So lets get started, shall we? Prepare to be transported back into Kemet!

Note: If you haven't read "Another World", then I suggest you read it. Otherwise, you'll have no idea what I'm on about!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I wouldn't be writing this if I did.

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Introduction

-I-

Name: Mazaki Anzu.

Born: Domino City.

Age: 16 years.

I sound like an ordinary girl, right?

Well, you're half right.

Once, Mazaki Anzu-i.e. me-was a normal Japanese girl. I lived with my father, for my mother had passed away ten years ago in an accident. I went to Domino High School, where I always had high grades.

But it was not as simple as that.

My father was an alcoholic, and blamed me for my mother's death. He would hit me almost everyday to take out his frustration. And I hated him for it. I cried and prayed that my mother would come back, but she never will. The only memories I have of her are trapped inside my crystal necklace passed down to me, and my deck of Duel Monster cards. Both were given to me by my mother. That was right before the accident.

One night, I had had enough of my troubled life, so I had decided to run away. I had tried many times before, but always failed. This time, even though my father tried desperately to stop me, I succeeded.

But instead to running to the next town, I ended up somewhere completely different.

After hiding in an old shrine and laying my eyes upon an old tapestry, I was transported to another world…

…I was transported to Kemet.

It was there I met Yuugi, Prince of the Kingdom of Light. He saved my life, more than once. He took me to the capital of his kingdom-Illuminarta-and introduced me to his brother, Pharaoh Atemu. It was then that I was told of the Empire of Dark Souls, the destruction of the Kingdoms of Hope and Destiny, and the legend of the Angel of Light.

I was also informed-and trained to use-the magical powers deep inside of me.

During my time in the Kingdom of Light, I made new friends, as well as enemies. I faced countless battles like none I had ever imagined possible. Like something out of a fairy tale. I saw, and rode, real life monsters, as well as learning how to summon my own from the Dominion of the Beasts. I fought along side Yuugi and Atemu to help defend Kemet from the clutches of Bakura, the Leader of the Empire of Dark Souls. I experienced the pleasure and pain of being in love.

I also discovered that I was the legendary Angel of Light.

After facing many turmoil's, dangers, and even death, I had one final choice to make: to stay in Kemet, or to return to Domino.

I chose to stay in Kemet.

After all that I went through and experienced, I decided to stay in my new found home in Illuminarta, with my new friends, and with my love, Prince Yuugi.

But even though one of my greatest battles may be over, my adventure has only just begun…

-I-

And because I'm so nice, I've already written something to go with this. So let us continue, shall we?


	2. I: The Right Choice?

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, it would never end!

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 1: The Right Choice?

-I-

Prince Yuugi sighed again as he stared out in front of him, ignoring the many parchments stacked on the numerous shelves that littered the royal library. He placed his elbows on the desk in front of him and cupped his head in the palms of his hands. Only one thought was on his mind, and it had been nagging him for almost a month now.

Pharaoh Atemu heard his brother sigh and looked up from the parchments in front of him. A curious look crossed his face when he saw the dazed expression of his other half. The same dazed expression he had had for the past few weeks.

Knowing that something was troubling his brother, Atemu decided to see if he could help.

"Brother?" he said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Yuugi looked up at his brother, the dazed expression still on his face. "Sorry?"

"Yuugi, are you all right?" Atemu asked, worried about his brother's behaviour. "Is something troubling you?"

"You could say that," Yuugi crossed his arms and leaned forward, looking at the shelves in front of him, opposite the desk he and his brother where sat at.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Atemu persisted. He pushed his chair back away from the desk.

"I don't know…" Yuugi sighed.

Atemu stood up and walked to his brother's side. He crouched down by his chair and placed a comforting arm on Yuugi's own, his violet cape flowing behind him onto the floor.

"It might make you feel better. And maybe I can help in some way."

Yuugi gave another long sigh, before facing his brother. "I am just thinking about Anzu."

"Anzu?" Atemu questioned. "Is something wrong with her?"

"I don't know…"

"It has been over a month since we defeated the Empire of Dark Souls. She hasn't had any visions, has she?"

"No! No, she hasn't. It's just that…well…"

"Go on," Atemu encouraged his brother.

"It's just that Anzu's celebration of her birth is in a few weeks, and I have noticed her acting strangely."

"How so?"

"She has been staring at the sky a lot, as if she wishes to go home."

"You do not think that, do you?"

"I am not sure. Domino is her true home, not Illuminarta. Maybe she is regretting choosing to stay here…"

"I do not think that, Yuugi," Atemu reassured with a shake of his head. "Anzu loves you deeply, and would never want to leave you. And she has said herself that she feels that this is her home, since she has made new friends such as myself. Besides, has she told you she wants to return home?"

"No…"

"And have you asked her if she would?"

Yuugi hesitated. "No."

"Have you asked her at all how she feels?"

Again, Yuugi hesitated. "No."

"Then why don't you?"

"It just seems…personal to talk about." Yuugi looked at his brother. "Do you think she would mind if I asked? I truly do want to help her."

"Not at all," Atemu smiled. "If something is bothering you, she would want to help. And the same with you. Why don't you go and see her now before she goes to the market with Shizuka?"

Yuugi thought for a moment, before deciding. "I think I will," he said, standing up. Atemu stood up with him. "I will return as soon as I can to help you with these." He indicated the vast piles of parchments spread out on the desk.

"Take your time," Atemu said softly, laying a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. Giving a small nod of his head, he walked back to his chair and sat back down, continuing with his work.

Yuugi thanked his brother, before walking down the many different aisles of the library until he found the entrance door. The guards outside stood to attention as the young Prince walked past and made his way to Anzu's chamber, the sound of his sandals against the stone floor echoing down the stone corridor.

It had been over a month since the defeat of the Empire of Dark Souls, and life had returned back to normal in Kemet. Well, as normal as it could be considering the circumstances. With the three Kingdoms of Light, Hope and Destiny all doing what they can to rebuild their cities as best they could, everyone was busy and helping out in any way they could.

Since Yuugi was Atemu's twin brother, he had decided to help Atemu with his duties of over seeing the repairs in the Kingdom of Light, which meant that both had to frequently leave the palace for a few days at a time to check the progress of the restoration in the outside cities. Occasionally, they would also have to visit the other two kingdoms, for some of their Priests (and the Keepers of the Millennium Items) had been posted there to help with the restoration. This had meant that Yuugi had not been able to see Anzu as much as he had hoped. Though whenever he returned to Illuminarta, he always made sure he made it up to his love. And he always made sure to see her whenever he could.

And they were not the only couple to be separated. Priest Seto was still in the Kingdom of Hope, helping King Otogi rebuild their shattered kingdom. This meant that Shizuka had not been able to see him for quite some time. Although they sent messages to each other regularly, Shizuka still missed him deeply and longed for his return.

Jonouchi and Mai on the other hand were a completely different story. Since Mai was rescued from the Empire, she and Jonouchi had been inseparable, just like they were before the Empire first attacked. They were always seem by each other's side, holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes…amongst doing other things.

But the two lovebirds still worked. Since they were part of the Royal Guards, Jonouchi would always accompany Atemu and Yuugi whenever they travelled, and Mai would do the same for Anzu.

Yuugi climbed the last flight of stairs until he reached the top. He calmly walked past the doors that led to his room and Atemu's, and headed to the door at the very end. The door that led to Anzu's room.

Once he reached the wooden door, he knocked loudly, hoping Anzu was still in and had not left for the market already.

"Come in!" Came a reply from inside the room.

Feeling a little bit nervous, Yuugi placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open. He walked inside, before closing the door softly behind him.

"Yuugi!" he heard Anzu gasp happily. He looked up and saw she was dressed in rough peasants clothing with her Duel Monsters deck pouch attached on a belt around her waist, ready to go to the market. Although her clothes looked like rags, her beauty still shone through as bright as the crystal necklace around her neck.

Anzu beamed as Yuugi walked towards her with a blissful smile, her heart flying in her chest. She too walked towards her love, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. She felt him slip his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked, surprised. "I thought you and Atemu had to go through your reports?"

"He let me have a small break," Yuugi shrugged, gently stroking Anzu's hair away from her face, letting his hand linger on her delicate skin.

"So you came up all this way just to see me?"

"Of course I did. You know how much I miss you."

Anzu smiled before planting another kiss on Yuugi's lips. "You're so sweet."

"Hmm…" Yuugi looked away slightly. It was now or never. "Anzu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Anzu answered cheerfully, though curious at Yuugi's unusual behaviour.

Yuugi hesitated. "Are you…happy…here in Kemet?"

Anzu blinked a couple of times at the question. She replied matter of factly: "Of course I am. What makes you say that?"

Yuugi let go of Anzu gently and walked a couple of paces towards her balcony. With his back to her, he continued.

"It is just that the celebration of your birth in soon, and these last few weeks I've noticed you staring up at the sky." He turned to face her. "I get the feeling that you regret choosing to stay here in Kemet."

"Yuugi, how could you say that? I love it in Kemet. I feel like I belong here, especially when I'm with you."

"I know that. But…you miss Domino, don't you?"

"W-What?" Something flickered in her eyes.

"You do, don't you?" Yuugi asked, catching the glint in her eyes.

Anzu looked away at the side, a sad expression falling across her face.

Yuugi took a few steps forward towards her and took her hand. "You can tell me, Anzu. I will be neither angry or upset. I would just like to know. Do you want to go home?"

"No!" Anzu exclaimed, looking up at Yuugi. "No. Of course I don't want to go home…" She drifted off.

"But?" Yuugi encouraged.

Anzu sighed. "It's just that, with my birthday coming up, I can't help but miss Domino a little bit. I mean, I know how horrible life was there after mum died. But it is the place of my birth."

"I see…"

"But I don't want to go back!" Anzu added quickly. "I don't want to leave you, Yuugi. And I don't want to leave my new home…" She slipped her hand out from Yuugi's grip and hugged herself. "I just feel so confused."

Yuugi gave a soft smile, before enveloping Anzu in a gentle hug. He felt her slip her arms around him and hold onto him.

"I understand," he soothed. "It's only natural that you feel this way. Thank you for telling me."

Anzu broke the hug and looked up at Yuugi with teary eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Yuugi smiled. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed away her single tear. I'm just relieved that you do not want to leave Kemet."

"How could I leave Kemet," Anzu said softly, "if it meant leaving you?"

Yuugi smiled and kissed Anzu passionately on the lips, loving her more and more with each passing second. Anzu closed her eyes and kissed Yuugi back with all the passion her heart would give. They held each other close, ignoring the rest of the world around them. They soon broke the kiss, however, panting slightly for air.

"I'm afraid I have to get back to Atemu now," Yuugi said sadly. "And I expect Shizuka is expecting you. But when you return, we will go for a ride in the twilight."

"Really?" Anzu asked hopefully, playing with one of Yuugi's blonde bangs with her finger.

Yuugi nodded his head. "Curse of Dragon and I will be awaiting your return."

Anzu smiled. Taking a twilight ride with Yuugi meant that they would be all alone-apart from Curse of Dragon. They could do (almost) whatever they wanted. Anzu tried to bury some of the thoughts that were appearing in her head.

Yuugi gave Anzu one more kiss goodbye, before leaving her to finish preparing for her outing. When he left the room, he headed back to the royal library.

-I-

"I take it from that look on your face it went well?" Atemu asked in a teasing voice, looking up at his brother.

Yuugi collapsed back in his chair in front of the desk. "Yes…" he sighed dreamily. He could still taste the sweet taste of Anzu's lips.

"So…" Atemu said, moving forward slightly, "what did she say?" Even though he was a Pharaoh, that did not mean Atemu disliked gossip from his brother. Especially when it involved him in some way.

"She said that even though she misses Domino, she doesn't want to leave Kemet…" Yuugi shrugged.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? Now you have nothing to worry about."

Atemu lowered his head and continued reading the scrolls in front of him. Reaching for some ink, he scribbled something here and there. But something didn't feel right. Replacing his ink, he looked up at his brother. He sighed when he saw Yuugi was staring into space…again.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"How can I? I just feel like I should do something," Yuugi sighed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just…_something_." He rested his elbows on the desk in front of him and intertwined his fingers, resting his chin on them. "Maybe if she went home…"

"You can't be serious." Atemu crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know! I'm just thinking out loud. But I can't shake off the idea that if Anzu returned to Domino for a day, it would make her feel better."

"How can you be so sure?" Atemu questioned. "She said she doesn't want to leave Kemet."

"I know, but think about it. How would you feel if you were transported to another world and told you could never see your home again, no matter how much you hated it?"

Atemu hummed thoughtfully. "You have a good point there." He gave a loud sigh. "Well, it's a good thing I had a word with Black Magician whilst you were gone." He uncrossed him arms.

Yuugi looked up at his brother with a confused and curious look. Atemu gave a chuckle.

"I had a feeling you would want to do something like this," he said. "What with your reckless streak." Yuugi gave a small blush. "So I asked Black Magician if there would be some way to open a portal to Anzu's world for a short amount of time, so she could truly say goodbye to her old life."

"And?" Yuugi asked excitedly. "What did he say?"

"I think it would be better if he told you…"

Pulling a card out from his deck (inside his pouch), he held it up above his head. The Millennium Puzzle around his neck and the card in his hand glowed as he summoned his monster, filling the dark library with a bright burst of light. After the light died down, a human figured monster draped in purple robes bowed before the royal brothers. His jewel encrusted staff glinted in the candle light (for there were no windows in the library).

"Black Magician," Atemu greeted, signalling for him to rise. Black Magician obeyed. "Could you please explain to Yuugi what we were discussing?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh." Black Magician looked down at the seated Prince. "As I was informing the Pharaoh, Your Highness, Black Magician Girl has been worried about her mistress much like you. She was eager to find some sort of portal to allow Mistress Anzu to return to her world for a short amount of him so she can move on from the past. As it so happens, we discovered how to create one in one of our ancient spell books. But it is not as simple as we had hoped it would be."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked the powerful magician.

"Although it is possible to create the portal, it requires a lot of heka from a least four individuals. Even then, the portal will only last a day."

"That is plenty of time, in my opinion," Atemu said.

"I agree," Yuugi nodded. But something still troubled him. "If we could find four people to use their heka together to create this portal, would it harm them in any way?"

"Black Magician Girl was also worried about this, so we researched into the matter. It seems that the heka users will come to no harm, but may feel weak for a short amount of time."

"I see," Yuugi said thoughtfully. "When would we be able to create this portal?"

"Whenever you wish." Black Magician gave a small bow.

Yuugi thought for a moment, before looking at his brother. "Atemu, would we be able to do this on the day we celebrate Anzu's birth?"

Atemu smiled. "If that is what you wish Yuugi, then so be it."

Yuugi beamed at his brother. "Thank you. You do not know how much this means to both Anzu and I."

"I have a fair idea." Atemu smiled. "Do you wish to tell her?"

"No. I would like it to be a surprise."

"Very well. Then this will be a secret between us and the Black Magicians."

Yuugi nodded. "Now all we have to do is find four people to use their heka together to create this portal. Naturally, I will be one, as I would do anything for Anzu."

"Black Magician Girl and I would be more than happy to help in any way we can," Black Magician spoke up.

"Thank you," Yuugi smiled. "That means a lot, Black Magician. But we still need one more…"

"Are you implying that I do not want to help?" Atemu asked teasingly.

Yuugi looked up at his brother. "No! Not at all! It's just that-"

"Yuugi," Atemu interrupted with a smile. "I would be more than happy to help. I do owe Anzu a great debt, and I wish to replay her in any way possible. If helping to create this portal to allow her home for a day will help, then I want to help. So let it be written, so let it be done."

Yuugi smiled at his brother. "Thank you," he said, deeply touched.

And so Yuugi and Atemu, along with the Black Magician, began planning their surprise for Anzu. Black Magician informed them on the incantation they would need to recite off by heart, and of how to manipulate their magic to create a portal. He promised that he would teach them nearer the time.

As the planning continued, Yuugi began to feel more and more excited. Like he said, he would do _anything_ to make Anzu happy, even if it meant letting her return to her own world. But deep down he knew Anzu would return back to Kemet. After all, Domino was in the past. Nothing was left for her there. Her future was here, in Kemet.

Anzu just needed to say goodbye to her past life, so she could move on into the future.

But he couldn't help but wonder, had they both made the right choice?

-I-

So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it?

I know there wasn't much Peachshipping in this one, but there's a reason for that. What Yuugi is planning here will be mentioned and repeated throughout the collection. This chapter was to just get things started off. There are plenty more stories to come with LOTS of Peachshipping scenes. I've already planned them out. But if you want me to write something specific, then let me know (via PM).

Please R&R! I'll add another one just as soon as I can. And I promise it will have a LOT more Peachshipping moments.


	3. II: A New Friend

No, you're not dreaming. This **is **an update.

Took me a while, didn't it?

Anyway, the reason why I'm so late is because I have some very important exams starting next week, so I've been preparing for those. And that also means there won't be another update until around mid June.

I would like to thank these wonderful people:

Greater Lights, dbzgtfan2004, Dark Shining Light, cheeky-eyes, Isis the Sphinx, kobear91, yangs, trekker4life

Thanks so much for your support guys!

Now, on with the story!

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, it would never end!

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 2: A New Friend

-I-

Anzu smiled as she gazed out of her balcony at the beautiful city of Illuminarta, basking in the warm late morning sunlight. Since deciding to live in Kemet, her life had been better than what it had been like back in Domino. And with her birthday coming up next week, things were definitely looking brighter.

Her love, Prince Yuugi, had already brought her an early birthday gift, which she was wearing now. She ran her hands over her new (Kemet style) dress, her fingers brushing over the delicate gold embroidery, until she reached the hem just above her knees. The bangles that decorated her arms and legs shimmered in the light, but none gleamed more than the crystal necklace around her neck. Or the small tiara placed on her head.

The tiara was a gift from both Yuugi and Pharaoh Atemu, as they thought Anzu more than deserved one. Being that she was the Angel of Light and saviour of their land, it was only fitting that she have one of her own.

She sighed dreamily as she gazed at the busy market just visible behind the palace walls. '_I wonder what Yuugi_'_s doing?_'

After giving his early gift to Anzu, Yuugi had mentioned that more was to come. And since Anzu had not been able to spend a whole day with him for quite some time now, she guessed he was busy arranging whatever this surprise was. Either that or there was still a lot of work to do to restore Kemet.

'_I wonder what it could be?_'

KNOCK KNOCK

Anzu looked up at the sound of the soft knock at her door. Picking herself up from her balcony, she graciously walked over to her door. Opening it, she was not that surprised to see who-or what-was outside.

"Oh, hello Marshmellon," Anzu happily greeted Yuugi's cute pink creature. It had a note tied around it's body. "Is this for me?"

Marshmellon bounced up and down happily as a reply. Giggling, Anzu reached forward and untied the note. Unfolding the piece of parchment, she read the message, instantly recognising Yuugi's hand:

_Dearest Anzu,_

_I hope you are well this morning. And I hope you are not too bored staying in the palace all day._

_I am afraid that I will not be able to make our picnic this afternoon as Atemu and I are required to visit a nearby village, for they are having a few problems with their reconstructions._

_I am sorry that I have to cancel on you again, my sweet. I feel terribly guilty and wish to make it up to you somehow. All I want is to spend every moment possible with you. But as I am the Prince, I am not able to do that as much as I hoped._

_If you are not too mad with me, my darling, I was hoping you would come down to the courtyard to see me off. I would so much like to see you before I go and give you a goodbye kiss._

_Your love,_

_Yuugi_

Anzu sighed deeply, a smile appearing on her face. Somehow, she knew this would happen. There was still a lot of work to be done if Kemet was going to be restored to its former glory before the Empire of Dark Souls almost destroyed it. And as Yuugi was second in line to the thrown (and was Atemu's twin), it was only fitting that he accompany his brother and help him out in anyway possible.

'_I_'_ll just have to make it up to him tonight._'

"Thank you, Marshmellon," Anzu thanked the pink creature. "Tell Yuugi I'll be there soon."

Marshmellon again bounced up and down in the air happily, before flying down the corridor. Anzu smiled as the little pink creature disappeared from view. Out of all the monsters contained in Yuugi's deck, Marshmellon was one of her favourites.

Placing the note on one of the tables in her room, Anzu stepped outside into the corridor and closed the door to her room behind her, before making her way to the palace courtyard. After passing the doors to Yuugi's and Atemu's room, Anzu decided to take one of the many shortcuts Shizuka had shown her that were cleverly hidden in the palace.

After coming out of a small, hidden corridor and beginning to walk down a larger one, Anzu heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to investigate. She soon pinpointed where the noise was coming from and approached one of the many rooms that had been assigned to the magicians living in the palace.

Coming to the entrance to the room, Anzu peeped inside. The room was lavishly decorated with rich silks of red and purple on the walls and floor, with numerous desks of dark wood placed all around the room. Shelves upon shelves were pilled with curious magical objects, as well as parchments and ancient spell books from the Dominion of the Beasts. Amongst all the material objects, a young girl stood in the middle of the room.

Anzu blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear them as she looked more closely at the girl. Although she had dark brown hair, tanned skin and was dressed in typical clothes worn by the females in Kemet (though her dress was a little too short), she looked exactly like Black Magician Girl. She even had the same eyes and held the same type of staff in her hand.

'_OK. This is strange…_' Anzu thought. She continued to watch the Black Magician Girl look-alike as she attempted some sort of spell.

"Right," the girl said determinedly, holding her staff in front of her. "Lets try this again." She closed her eyes momentarily, before they suddenly shot open. "Silkus changus!"

One of the silks hanging on the wall in front of her shook violently as a pink beam shot out of her staff and hit it. The purple silk began to glow in the pink light as the spell started to come into effect.

"It's working!" cried the Black Magician Girl look-alike.

But as soon as the words had escaped her lips, the silk suddenly ripped from the wall and landed on top of her, causing the girl to give a small yelp as it covered her. The girl struggled to get free.

Upon seeing the incident, Anzu rushed into the room and helped the young girl escape from underneath the silk.

"Are you OK?" Anzu asked, throwing the silk off of the girl.

The young girl gave a small cough before looking up at Anzu with a big grin on her face. "That was fun!"

Anzu blinked. "What?"

"That was fun!" The girl repeated with a giggle. "Don't you think, Anzu?"

Anzu blinked again. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do!" The young girl laughed, jumping to her feet. "Everyone in Kemet knows who _you_ are Anzu. Or should I say Angel of Light?"

"Anzu is fine," Anzu smiled. She looked the young girl over. "So, who are you? I've never seen you in the palace before."

The young girl started to fold the long piece of silk away. "Oh, I'm just an apprentice of Priest Mahado. You've haven't seen me before because I'm either always in here or I'm in the Dominion of the Beasts. And back when the Empire was around, whenever they attacked I would help the guards with my magic."

"You can travel to the Dominion of the Beasts?" Anzu asked, fascinated.

The girl giggled. "Of course! I'm one of the only few people who can."

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you look like Black Magician Girl?" Anzu asked.

"Something like that," the girl giggled as she placed the folded up silk on one of the shelves. "It is a long story and I do not think you have time for it right now, do you Anzu?"

It was then that Anzu remembered she had to go meet Yuugi. "I almost forgot about that!" She cried. She dashed towards the entrance to the room, before she stopped and turned back. "It was nice meeting you…uhm…"

"Mana," the Black Magician Girl look-alike smiled. "My name is Mana. And it was nice meeting you too Anzu. I hope we see each other again soon."

"Me too, Mana," Anzu smiled, before giving a quick goodbye and making her way down to the courtyard.

-I-

"You met Mana?" Yuugi asked, wrapping his arm around Anzu's waist gently.

"Uh huh," Anzu replied happily, placing her head on Yuugi's shoulders. She shifted her position slightly on the palace steps as she got comfortable. "She seems like an interesting girl."

"That she is," Yuugi chuckled. "She may not look it, but she is one of our most powerful magicians. Though she needs a little bit more training to control her powers." He looked down lovingly at Anzu. "I assume you've noticed her similarities to Black Magician Girl?"

"Yes, I have," Anzu answered, looking up. "But she didn't explain why."

"It's a rather unusual story…" Yuugi said sheepishly.

"I've travelled to a completely different world, battled against the forces of darkness and real monsters, as well as discovering I'm the Angel of Light. And all at the age of sixteen going seventeen. What could be stranger?"

Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. "Good point. Well, as you know, we summon monsters from the Dominion of the Beasts, living in harmony with the creatures there. Every so often, a human infant is chosen to wield the powers from both our world and theirs. When that person is born, their soul…_separates, _is the best word to use. Half of it remains in the human form, whilst the other half transforms into a certain monster."

"OK," Anzu said, trying to keep up. "And I take it Mana was one of them?"

Yuugi nodded his head. "When she was born, her soul separated into the Black Magician Girl, hence why they look so similar. They are like twins."

"But why does this happen? Why does one half of the soul stay here, whilst the other goes to the Dominion of the Beasts?"

"To be honest, no one knows. This ritual has taken place for thousands of years. I have a feeling it is to keep the peace between the two worlds. With one person's soul in both worlds, they can easily put an end to any feuds we have against one another, if that makes any sense."

"It does," Anzu said, snuggling against Yuugi. "It's just strange, that's all. It's almost sad in a way."

"Why is that?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, think about it. How would you feel if your soul was split in half and half of it went to a completely different world."

"I never thought of it like that," Yuugi said thoughtfully. "But neither Mana nor Mahado seem to mind…"

"Mahado?" Anzu asked, glancing up.

"Yes," Yuugi nodded. "He is one too. His other soul is the Black Magician. That is why he is Mana's teacher, because he has more experience. In the Dominion of the Beasts, Black Magician teaches Black Magician Girl just as Mahado teaches Mana."

"But wait," Anzu interrupted. "If they're part of the same soul, how can we summon them through cards?"

"That's easy," Yuugi smiled. "Because those who are born with this special gift are given a choice when they are old enough: they can either live with their other soul-which would still be in their monster form-or they can pledge their loyalty to the Pharaoh. Luckily, everyone has sworn loyalty to the Pharaoh."

"And then what?"

"And then they are trained to use their powers to protect people and to travel from this world to the world of the Beasts, whilst their other soul-i.e. the monster-becomes a loyal guardian to the Pharaoh. Not to mention to both you and I. It is not as confusing as I am making it out to be."

"Don't worry, I think I understand," Anzu giggled. "So how many are there?"

"Well, you know all the magicians in the palace?"

"Yes," Anzu said thoughtfully. "They all look like some sort of Magician creature from the Dominion of the Beasts…" A thought crossed Anzu's mind and she let out a quite gasp. "Do they _all_ have two souls?"

Yuugi nodded. "All our magicians-except for the other five Priests- have half of their soul in a monster form in the Dominion of the Beats. And they all happen to be Spellcasters."

"Wow…" Anzu sighed. "I never knew."

Yuugi chuckled, before kissed Anzu's head softly. "You still have a lot to learn about Kemet."

"And I intend to learn," Anzu smiled. She lifted her head up and kissed Yuugi on the lips, to which Yuugi happily returned.

"Yuugi!" A deeper version of Yuugi's voice called. "It is time for us to leave!"

Yuugi sadly broke the kiss and looked up at his twin brother, who had already mounted his horse. Standing next to him, amid the busy palace courtyard, was Yuugi's own horse, waiting for his master.

"One moment!" He called back as he and Anzu stood up.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Anzu asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid I do," Yuugi sighed. He took Anzu's hand and led her to his horse.

"I wish you didn't," Anzu pouted, again resting her head on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi again wrapped his arm gently around Anzu's waist and pulled her close. "Me too. But I promise I will return just as soon as I can. I truly want to make this up to you."

"Don't worry," Anzu smiled. "I'll think of something…"

Yuugi smiled as they reached his horse. Turning to face each other, they wrapped their arms around each other's waist before placing their lips on top one another's. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity, before they finally had to part.

"Come on, Yuugi" Atemu teased. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can get back to continue."

"Whatever Atemu!" Anzu giggled as Yuugi mounted his horse.

"Anzu," Yuugi said once he sat on his horse, "promise me you will be careful whilst I am away. I know Mana is a kind person, but her powers are not yet completely in her control. Please be aware of that. I don't want anything to happen to you whilst I am gone."

"I promise I'll be fine Yuugi," Anzu said with a reassuring smile. "I'll make sure to be really careful if I'm around Mana."

Yuugi smiled before pulling on this stallion's reigns. "I will see you soon then," he said dreamily, before he and Atemu rode off out of the palace, a number of their guards following them on their own horses.

Anzu watched them disappear into the city streets, just spotting the city gates opening in the distance for them. When they disappeared from view, Anzu turned to head back into the palace.

But that was when she spotted someone familiar sneaking along the edges of the courtyard.

Anzu quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of them as they disappeared out of the palace gates.

"Mana?" She questioned. Once again letting her curiosity get the better of her-a habit she had picked up from Yuugi-she made her way to the palace gates and quickly snuck out before any of the guards saw her.

After slipping through, Anzu caught a glimpse of Mana weaving her way through the numerous people in the streets, before disappearing down an alley way. Not wanting her new friend to get hurt, Anzu decided to follow her, making sure to hide in the shadows so that no one would recognise her.

She soon came to the alleyway Mana had disappeared down and saw it led passed the rows of houses in one direction: to the Illuma river. She heard Mana's distant footsteps disappearing, and quickly ran to catch up with the young magician. Again, she made sure no one could see her, hiding behind walls here and there. She didn't want Mana to think she was stalking her. She was just keeping an eye on a friend. There was no harm in that, right?

After what Anzu guessed to be twenty minutes, the winding alleyway started to widen, until it stopped at the bank of the river. Carefully walking out of the shadowy alleyway, she kept towards the long reeds by the waters edge and crouched down behind them. She parted them a little in front of her so she was able to see just what Mana was doing.

"OK," she heard Mana say to herself. "It's time to prove Master wrong. I _am_ a powerful magician, and I _can_ control my powers."

'_What is she on about?_' Anzu thought as she observed Mana.

Mana closed her eyes and held her staff in front of her, waiting. Waiting. Waiting…

"Now!" Mana suddenly yelled, her eyes shooting open.

In a blink of an eye, Mana's staff gave a bright glow as a powerful pink beam shot out of the yellow jewel and into the water. A small pink glow could be seen underneath the water. Then, suddenly, Mana threw her staff up in the air and held it above her head. As she did so, the pink glow in the water suddenly shot up into the air, causing the blue liquid below to splash loudly. The pink glow stopped in the air the same time Mana's staff stopped moving. It hovered in the air in front of the young magician.

"I did it!" Mana cheered, seeing the "thing" hover in front of her.

Anzu couldn't help but gasp loudly when she saw that Mana was somehow levitating a small crocodile.

"Who's there?" Mana suddenly demanded, spinning round to face the group of reeds in which Anzu was hiding.

Anzu covered her mouth with her hands. '_Oh no!_'

"I know you're there." Mana said strongly. "You cannot hide forever. Come out!"

Knowing there was no other option, Anzu slowly crawled out from the reeds and stood up, her head lowered in shame and embarrassment.

"Anzu?" Mana asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Anzu started to slowly walk towards the young magician. "I saw you sneaking out of the palace," she answered, not noticing Mana's small blush. "I wanted to make sure you were all right out here…" She stopped in front of the girl.

"…And?" Mana encouraged.

"…And I guess I was a little bit curious," Anzu said finally with a nervous giggle.

Mana gave a small laugh. "Thought so!" she beamed. "But you shouldn't have followed me down here."

"Why not?" Anzu asked in a huff, placing her hands on her hips.

"What if Prince Yuugi returns to find you have disappeared?" Mana ventured.

"Don't worry about that," Anzu smiled. "Yuugi isn't due back for a while. Besides, it's not your fault I came down here. I'm a naturally curious person."

Mana sighed in relief. "Well, if you're sure I won't get into any trouble…"

"I'm sure."

"Good." Mana beamed. "Hey! You want to see another trick?"

"Sure," Anzu nodded, coming to Mana's side.

"Great!" Mana squealed. She turned back to face her hovering crocodile. "Now, watch this!"

She flicked her staff as the crocodile, the pink glow around it flickering slightly. The small crocodile's skin suddenly turned a bright pink colour before changing back to its original colour.

"Erm, this isn't hurting the crocodile in any way, is it?" Anzu asked.

"No," Mana reassured. "Magic will not hurt another living thing unless the wielder wants it to. Now, watch as I make it bigger!"

Mana flicked her staff again, causing the small crocodile to slowly grow bigger.

"Wow…" Anzu gasped.

"And now, watch it as I make it smaller!" Mana cheered as she gave her staff another flick.

But the crocodile continued to grow, rather than shrink back to its original size.

Mana gave a nervous laugh to Anzu, before turning back to the crocodile.

"I said," she said, a hint of anger in her voice, "watch it as I make is smaller!"

Again, she flicked her wand at the now medium sized crocodile. But instead of returning to its normal size, the crocodile suddenly grew dramatically until it was almost twenty foot long.

Both girls gave a scream as the pink aura around the crocodile suddenly disintegrated, causing the extremely large crocodile to drop to the ground in front of them.

"Erm, Mana," Anzu said, her voice shaking from her fear.

"Y-Yes?" Mana replied, stepping backwards, away from the crocodile.

"D-Don't you th-think we s-should…"

"Run?"

The crocodile opened its large mouth and gave a loud ground rattling roar. His large, sharp white teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

Anzu and Mana screamed at the sight of the moving crocodile. They turned on their heels and began running down the river bank, the crocodile close behind them.

"Quick!" Mana screamed. "Into the reeds!"

"Are you crazy?" Anzu screamed back. "We'll never be able to hide in there!"

"Well it's worth a try!" Mana argued.

Seeing no other way out, Anzu decided to give it a try and followed Mana towards the large group of reeds she had previously been hiding in. Stealing a quick look behind her, Anzu felt herself panic as she saw the crocodile gaining on them, fast.

Finally reaching the reeds, the two girls jumped into them, making sure to stay low on the ground. They ducked their heads below the reeds, and waited. They heard the crocodile stop in its tracks, not expecting its prey to disappear from view. Anzu forced herself to stop breathing so fast, and she could sense the young magician next to her trying to do the same thing. Both girls waited in silence as they heard the crocodile move this way and that, searching for its lost prey. They heard it approach the reeds, before deciding against it and moving away.

Anzu felt her fast heart hammer in her chest as the crocodile moved away from the reeds, until the only sound left was the soft sound of the river flowing next to them. After a few moments, Anzu looked up as Mana sat up.

"I think it's gone," Mana said quietly as Anzu sat up next to her.

Anzu listened for a moment. "I think you're-"

Suddenly, a loud roar came from behind the girls. Both screamed when they saw the large crocodile was now suddenly behind them, it's mouth wide open and ready to strike. They jumped up and ran out of the reeds just as the crocodile's mouth slammed shut, barely missing Anzu's leg.

The two girls ran as fast as they could, away from the once again fast crocodile that was chasing them. But Anzu was so focused on trying to escape she failed to see a small rock sticking out the ground. It was only as her foot collided with it and she fell to the ground that she realized it was there. Groaning, she sat up. But just as she was recovering, she heard the crocodile give another roar as it opened its mouth. It was only a few metres away, and it was closing fast. She screamed.

Mana heard the scream and froze. She turned back and saw the crocodile ready to strike.

"Anzu!" she cried, horrified.

Thinking of the first thing that came to her, Anzu felt for her Duel Monsters pouch.

"Shit!" She cursed when she realized she had left them back at the palace. She looked up and screamed when she saw the crocodile's mouth was right in front of her. She covered her body with her arms in an attempt to protect herself. But she knew it was pointless. This was it. She prepared herself for the pain-

BANG

Anzu flinched at the sound of the large explosion, but remained in the position she was in. After a few moments, the shock began to die away, and she found that she could feel no pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at her body and saw she was unharmed. She quickly glanced up as a shadow past over her.

"Priest Mahado?" She asked warily, seeing said Priest standing in front of her. There was no sign of the unnaturally large crocodile, apart from a few scattered scales lying on the ground here and there.

Mahado extended his hand to the Angel of Light in silence. The Millennium Ring around his neck clattered as Anzu accepted his offer and stood up.

Anzu looked around the surrounding area once she was up on her feet. She asked the Priest, "What happened to the crocodile?"

"I destroyed it," Mahado answered in a monotone voice. He gazed past Anzu at something behind her. He said in a warning voice, "Ma_na_…"

Mana-who had been trying to sneak away-froze. She turned towards her master and gave a nervous laugh. "Hello, Master."

Mahado did not return the friendly greeting. He folded his arms across his chest and glared angrily at his student. "What have I told you about leaving the palace without permission?"

"Erm…not to do it?"

"Exactly," Mahado said. "And yet you still do. Even when your powers have not fully developed-"

"They have developed!" Mana protested. "I just…well…"

"You need to control them," Mahado continued. "And escaping from the palace to use your magic on creatures such as crocodiles is not how you should use your powers. It was a very dangerous thing to do. Both you and Mistress Anzu could have been killed-"

"Mahado, please," Anzu interrupted. "It was only an accident."

Mahado turned to look at the teenage girl. "Mistress Anzu," he said respectively. "I know that you are close to our Prince's heart, but that does not mean you cannot be punished. When we return to the palace, I will inform the Prince of your actions so that he can deal with you."

Anzu was so shocked at this statement, she found she could not answer. Instead, she allowed Mahado to accompany her and Mana back to the palace.

-I-

"What were you thinking!" Yuugi said in a rather loud outburst. "Did I not warn you of Mana's uncontrollable powers?"

Anzu looked up from where she sat on Yuugi's bed. "Yes. And I was careful Yuugi. It's just that-"

"If you were careful," Yuugi interrupted, spinning round to face Anzu. "They how do you explain the fact that you were almost _killed_?"

"Yuugi," Anzu said gently, trying to calm her love down. "It was an accident. I promise you it was. I only went after Mana to make sure she was all right on her own."

"But you are suppose to stay in the palace when I am not here!"

"Yuugi, I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be seventeen next week. I think I can do what I like."

"Not when I am not here," said Yuugi, folding his arms across his chest.

"And why not?"

"Just look at what happened today!" Yuugi shouted. "You sneaked out the palace and were almost killed by a unnaturally large crocodile! If Priest Mahado had not seen you and followed you, you could be dead!"

"But Yuugi-"

"No!" Yuugi yelled. "I will not here it Anzu. From now on, you will not leave the palace grounds unless I give you permission. Is that understood!"

Anzu angrily jumped up from her seat. "You can't tell me what to do Yuugi! I'm almost seventeen for Christ's sake! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions! You will not control me like my father used to!"

Anzu stomped past Yuugi and headed towards the door, not wanting the cruel words in her mind to escape her lips.

"Wait!" Yuugi suddenly cried.

Anzu felt Yuugi catch her wrist and pull her towards him. She felt his arms slip around her waist lovingly and his head rest on her shoulder.

"Anzu, please don't leave," he said softly, his warm breath tickling her neck. "I did not mean to yell at you like that."

Anzu remained silent and allowed Yuugi to continue. She loved him too much to stay mad at him.

"I did not mean to over react like that, and I am sorry. I only said those things because I love you, and I do not want to lose you. When Mahado informed me of what happened, I thought the worst. I thought you had been killed. And I cannot imagine a world without you, Anzu. You are my life. You are what I live for. And if you were to die, I would not be able to live."

Anzu felt the tears form in her eyes. She slipped her hands over Yuugi's and squeezed them gently.

"I almost lost you once before Anzu," Yuugi said, lifting his head. "I do not want to experience that pain again. I want you by my side for all eternity. I love you Anzu." He kissed her cheek.

A single tear escaped from Anzu's crystal blue eyes. "I love you too, Yuugi," she said, turning around in Yuugi's arms to face him. "I didn't mean to yell at you either. It's just that you sounded like my father so much. It scared me."

"I promise I will never do that again," Yuugi said. "And I didn't mean what I said. You are free to do as you please. Just promise me you will be careful."

Anzu smiled and nodded. "I promise."

The pair leaned forward and placed their lips passionately over one another's. Their eyes closed automatically as their kiss intensified, and their emotions began to take over. Anzu gave a small moan of pleasure as she felt Yuugi's tongue explore her mouth, and his hands explore her body.

Without realizing what they were doing, the pair made their way over to Yuugi's bed. Breaking their passionate kiss, Anzu sat down on the bed and gazed up lovingly at the man she loved. Yuugi gazed down at her with the same loving gaze. Both with blissful smiles on their faces, Anzu reached up and took Yuugi's hand. She gently pulled him on to the bed, lying down as she did so, so Yuugi was now on top of her.

Yuugi smiled as he leant down and kissed Anzu's lips, before moving his head to the side to Anzu's neck. He placed delicate butterfly kisses on Anzu's soft skin, making his way down. He felt Anzu take one of his hands and place it on her body to explore.

Anzu felt her other hand explore Yuugi's body as they began to undress. She smiled when she heard Yuugi moan went she found a certain spot. New emotions flowed through her body as Yuugi began to kiss passionately her again and turn it into something more.

-I-

"Yuugi," Pharaoh Atemu asked his brother the following morning. "What happened to you yesterday? You did not join me for dinner. And you were late to rise this morning."

"Oh," Yuugi replied, sighing dreamily. "I was with Anzu."

"Oh," Atemu replied in a curious tone. He turned back to the parchments in front of him.

There was no need to ask anymore questions. He had a fair idea of what Yuugi and Anzu had been up to.

-I-

Well, I hope it was worth the wait. You know the last part of this chronicle, where Yuugi and Anzu spend the night together? Yeah, that comes up again later.

Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	4. III: Anzu's Birthday

A/N :Crawls out of a dark hole: Er…hi!

Sorry it's taken me practically forever to update this. My life has been extremely busy since my exams finished. But I've finally managed to update! YAY!

Thank you, all you fantastic reviewers, including:

**cheeky-eyes, Greater Lights, Isis the Sphinx, Dark Shinning Light**

Thank you so much! I hope the chapter was well worth the wait.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Reposted due to half the chapter being deleted...somehow...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. If I did, it would never end!

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 3: Anzu's Birthday

-I-

The day had finally come.

The celebration of Anzu's 17th Birthday.

And Anzu was having the time of her life!

Being that all her previous birthdays had consisted of her drunken father abusing her, you couldn't blame her for not being able to stop smiling. Today, she felt like a childhood dream had finally come true. She was celebrating her birthday with people that really did care for her: Shizuka, Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, Atemu, everyone. They were all as happy as she was, especially Yuugi.

To help celebrate the momentous occasion, Atemu had arranged for a festival. Anzu was overwhelmed, and yet she couldn't help but wonder if there was ever a time when they didn't have a ball or festival to celebrate something. But still, she was happy. She had never had a festival in her honour before.

But that's what you get when you're the Angel of Light.

For most of the day, Anzu's friends had been busy helping set up the grand hall for the festivities, but they came to visit her and give her their blessings whenever they could. Anzu soon learnt that as part of the festival, she would receive her gifts later tonight. Anzu felt the butterflies flutter widly in her stomach. She had never received a birthday present, not since the accident, so she looked forward to receiving them, especially Yuugi's-

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Anzu?"

Speak of the devil.

Anzu beamed as she heard the door open, the sound of footsteps filling the room. Though as she heard her love approaching, she subconsciously stepped away from her bed. The little make-out session they had had last week was fun, yes, but if they hadn't had stopped when they had, things may not be as happy as they are now. Her hand lingered to her stomach. She was not ready to have a baby…Not yet anyway.

"Wow," Yuugi gasped, wrapping his arms around Anzu's delicate waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

Anzu giggled. "Thank you." Although they hadn't gone all the way, seeing each other naked had somehow made the two closer than they were before. "Are you going to let me see how handsome you are?"

Yuugi sighed in a playful way. "If you must…" Anzu felt her heart drop a little as she felt Yuugi release her, but still, teasing him was so much fun!

Anzu turned around and looked her boyfriend. She let out a gasp. Although she had seen Yuugi in his dress robes of white and red and adorned in gold before, there was something about him that seemed…different.

Maybe, now that it had been a few months, the battles they had had against Bakura had somehow made Yuugi grow up a little. He was certainly taller than before, and his muscles had developed. Anzu felt herself grow warm.

"Wow…" Anzu gasped, louder than Yuugi had. "You look _hot_."

Yuugi laughed. "Why, thank you." He took a step towards her and planted a long, loving kiss on her lips. "Happy Birthday."

Anzu smiled. "I never get tired of hearing you say that." She kissed him back.

"I know." He rested his head on Anzu's forehead, wrapping his arms back around her. "And I never tire of seeing you look so beautiful in that dress."

"Well, it _is_ my favourite one," Anzu said. "After all, you were the one that gave it to me."

Yuugi smiled again. "Are you ready for your ball?"

Anzu nodded. Yuugi gently removed his arms around her waist and took her by arm, just like any Prince would when accompanying his Princess. Yuugi gladly let him lead her out her room as they made their way to the Grand Hall.

-I-

"People of the Kingdom of Light!" Atemu spoke loud and clear, his voice echoing off the stone walls. "Tonight, we have gathered to celebrate the seventeenth years since the birth of the Angel of Light."

The crowd cheered loudly. They chanted "Anzu! Anzu!"

"Please," Atemu continued, the hall immediately falling into silence. "Join me in celebrating this momentous occasion with our much loved Angel and her love. I present to you, Prince Yuugi and the Angel of Light!"

The grand doors flew open at the entrance of the hall. Standing in the doorway stood Prince Yuugi, Anzu holding onto his arm. Slowly, they made their way down the aisle the crowd had parted. As they walked past, the people fell to their knees and bowed.

'_I'm never going to get used to this,'_ thought Anzu.

As they approached the platform where the thrones sat, Yugi and Anzu passed the Priests. Tonight, only four had been able to make the celebrations, as Priests Seto and Shada were still helping the other two kingdoms rebuild. The Priests that were present all smiled before they bowed at the couple. Slowly and gracefully, they made their way up the steps.

Three thrones sat next to where Atemu stood: two had been added for the evening celebrations. When Anzu reached him, Atemu bowed in respect, before allowing her to seat herself in the central throne. He waited for his brother, whom bowed to him, before they seated themselves; Yuugi on the left and Atemu on the right.

Atemu smiled as the crowd slowly stood up. "Let the celebrations…BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered again as the servants brought out the lavish food on large golden dishes. The crowd seated themselves on large pillows placed around small wooden tables, much like the ones used in the last ball Anzu had attended. The food was placed on the table, allowing the people to help themselves. Servants walked around, filling the goblets with rich wine, and musicians played soft music as they ate.

Anzu, Yuugi and Atemu remained in their seats, their food and drink brought to them. They discussed various subjects among one another, such as the restoration of Kemet, and the marriage of Jonouchi and Mai, which was due to take place at the next full moon.

After the food had been eaten, it was time to present Anzu with her birthday gifts. Many civilians presented her with beautiful flowers and extravagant hand crafted gifts. Anzu loved them all and kindly thanked the people that had given them to her. The Priests presented her with a present they had all contributed to: they each presented her with a spell that allowed her to use her powers much like they used their Millennium Items. These spells, once mastered, would allow her to protect herself if she ever found herself in battle or in a life threatening incident. Anzu thanked them kindly, though hoped these spells would not be needed.

Mai and Shizuka were next. They presented Anzu with a beautiful gown they had sewn and made themselves. They had died the dress so that it was a soft baby pink colour, Anzu's favourite. A deep pink coloured thread had been sewn on the hems, and a thick pink band had been sewn around the waist. Anzu loved it and couldn't wait to try it on.

Next was Jonouchi and Honda. Their gift was by far the most interesting of not unusual of them all. Being that they were the best guards in the Kingdom of Light, they offered Anzu not only their protection (which she already had), but they offered to train her so she could protect herself even if she did not have her powers. Although Anzu much liked the gift, she found herself hoping not to use it.

Next, it was Yuugi's turned to present his gift.

Yuugi rose from his throne and stood in front of Anzu, bowing before her.

"Great Angel of Light," he said nobly. "The gift that I present to you is not only a gift from me. If you would be so kind as to letting me summon Black Magician Girl, I will tell you who else would like you to have this unique gift."

Anzu nodded in response. She slipped her hand into her Duel Monsters pouch and pulled out the Black Magician Girl card. She handed it to Yuugi, whom took it from her.

"Brother?" Yuugi said, facing Atemu.

The young Pharaoh smiled before rising out of his throne. He stepped to Yuugi's side and bowed before the Angel of Light. He pulled his Black Magician card out of his pouch. Then, after a quick look at Yuugi, both held the Spellcaster cards above their heads. Yuugi's pendent glowed around his neck, as did Atemu's Millennium Puzzle.

"I summon Black Magician!" Atemu announced.

"And I summon Black Magician Girl!" Yuugi shortly announced.

A great burst of golden light filled the hall, two figures stepping out of it. When the light quickly died away, Black Magician and Black Magician Girl hovered into the air and bowed at Anzu.

Mana squealed with joy when she saw her "other self", and Black Magician Girl turned around and happily waved in return. Black Magician glanced at Mahado with a smile on his face. Mahado replied with a quick nod before flashing a smile.

"Anzu," Yuugi said once Mana had stopped squealing. "Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, my brother and I have been preparing this gift for you for some time now. We have all been training to perfect our heka so that we may do this." He paused. "Anzu, Angel of Light, this is our gift to you: to take you back to your home of Domino, but for only for one day."

Anzu let out a surprised gasp. Did she hear him right? "What?"

Yuugi explained. "We have managed to find a spell that will allow us to open a portal that will allow you to return to your own world. The portal will only remain open for one day and requires the heka of four individuals. Black Magician, Black Magician Girl, Atemu and I are more than happy to create this portal for you, if that is what you wished."

Anzu couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Yuugi knew very well how much Anzu had longed to return home, if only for a day, to say goodbye to everything she once knew. That way, she could truly live happily in Kemet, knowing that she wouldn't be leaving anything behind.

Anzu rose out of her seat and threw herself into Yuugi's arms. Yuugi, although a little surprised, wrapped his arms around his love and held her close as the tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Thank you," she said blissfully. "Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect gift."

Atemu smiled. "When would you like us to create this portal for you?"

"Tomorrow," Anzu answered without hesitation. "I would like it to be opened tomorrow, if that is possible?"

Atemu, along with Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, bowed with a smile. "So let it be written, so let it be done."

Anzu beamed, before pulling Yuugi into a tighter hug. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Yuugi. I love you."

"I love you, too," Yuugi whispered back.

"Please," Anzu said, "come to Domino with me. Please?"

"If that is what you want, and if that will make you happy, then I will come, my love."

"Thank you…"

Anzu was in a daze for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow, she would return home to Domino for a day, and finally have the chance to say goodbye to her old and horrible life…

…Forever

-I-

A/N: Again, sorry it's taken me so long to write this! I'm just finding it a little hard at the moment. And I'm sorry for it being a little too short. Please don't hate me!

Anyway, Anzu's finally been told what Yuugi's gift is. So that means that they'll be going to Domino in the next chapter! I can't wait to write that. And I have lots of things planned for after that little trip! Hehe!

Please R&R!


	5. IV: Domino, Part 1

A/N: School has finally finished for me (at last)! And to celebrating, I'm posting this! Again I apologise for my lack of updates. Personally, I blame school. But now that it's finished, I have more time to write!

I'd like to thank these fantastic reviewers:

Greater Lights, Dark Shining Light, cheeky-eyes, yangs, Isis the Sphinx 

Thanks so much guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I think you know by now what I'd do if I did…

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 4: Domino, Part 1

-I-

Anzu took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to try and calm her nerves. She watched with silent excitement as Prince Yuugi, Pharaoh Atemu, Black Magician and Black Magician Girl stood in a line a small distance in front of her, their hands outstretched in front of them. Although their backs were facing her, Anzu could tell by the glows coming from their bodies that they were gathering all the heka they had.

For the time had finally arrived.

Anzu was finally returning home.

Atemu was the first to speak. "Gathered under the scared sky; Great Gods of Kemet please hear our cry."

Yuugi was next. "We seek your help in our time of need; Please help us fulfil this deed."

Next was Black Magician (with help from Mahado). "Passage to Domino is what we seek; Without your powers that task is bleak."

Finally was Black Magician Girl (with Mana helping her). "Great Gods of Kemet please grant us power; so that the portal may open for a day's hour."

Anzu couldn't help but let out a surprised and amazed gasp when she saw a spot of light appear out of thin air in front of the group. Slowly, as more power was transferred into that little spark of light, it began to grow bigger, forming what Anzu could only describe as a floating whirlpool on its side.

The group of four spoke at the same time. "With our powers we have combined; We seal this spell that is now binned. A path to Domino this will lead; With thanks to the Gods we complete this deed!"

There was a small explosion as the portal was completed. A bright burst of light shot out from the inside of the portal, before it faded away, leaving a sight all too familiar to Anzu.

"That's…that's my house."

There, as if hovering in mid air, was the image of Anzu's old house. Only Anzu knew it wasn't an image…

…The portal had worked.

Atemu, Yuugi, Black Magician and Black Magician Girl took a few steps back to admire their work, not letting on how much heka they had had to use to create the portal. Although they had been training for some time now, preparing for this ritual, that did not mean it made them immune to the amount of energy that would be required from them. However, they all knew that within only a matter of minutes, they would be fine.

Simultaneously, they turned around to the face the large group that had gathered in the palace courtyard to watch the ritual. Anzu stood at the front of the group, her eyes wide with excitement.

Atemu stepped forward and gave a small bow. "The portal has been opened. May your journey to your homeland be safe."

"Thank you, Atemu," Anzu bowed, but Atemu quickly stopped her with a single hand gesture.

"There is no need for that," he said kindly. "This was our gift to you to celebrate the day of your birth. You do not need to thank us, and you are not in any debt to us. If anything thing we are the ones that owe _you_ Anzu, our great Angel of Light."

"You don't owe me anything, Atemu. None of you do. And I still wish to thank you." He turned to Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, before turning to the crowd behind her. "All of you."

"May your journey be safe," Mai said, stepping forward. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my new best friend."

Anzu smiled. "Don't worry, Mai. I'll make sure I'm extra careful."

"You better be," Mai teased. "Who's going to help Shizuka and I with my wedding?"

Anzu giggled. "Good point. I wouldn't want to miss that!"

"Anzu?" a heavenly voice asked, approaching the Angel. "Are you ready to leave?"

Anzu turned around, giving the Prince a nod. "Yes. I'm ready, Yuugi. Will you still accompany me?"

Yuugi answered by slipping his hand into Anzu's and giving it a comforting squeeze. "If that is what you want, then I will accompany you, my love." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Anzu squeezed Yuugi's hand back, letting him know she appreciated this greatly. It was not an easy task leaving your own world behind and travelling to a completely different dimension. She should know. She admired Yuugi's courage and greatly appreciated what he was doing for her.

"Yuugi," Atemu said, approaching his brother. "The spell we have cast will allow you to speak the language in Anzu's land as fluently as if it was our own language, so communication should not be a problem."

"I know," Yuugi smiled.

Atemu gave a sad smile. "May the Gods watch over you both and return safely."

"We will, brother. I promise we'll come back soon."

Atemu nodded. Letting his brother travel to a completely different world was hard. Who knew how far apart they would be. But Atemu knew Yuugi would be back. He could see it in his eyes.

Still hand in hand, Anzu and Yuugi approached the portal, stopping in front of it. They turned to face the large crowd. They easily spotted their friends standing at the front of the group.

Anzu smiled sheepishly. Her heart was flying in her chest. "See you in a day!"

Yuugi and Anzu turned around and faced the portal. This was it. Holding her breath, Anzu-along with Yuugi-stepped through the portal…

…and emerged quickly on the other side.

Anzu blinked. That was easy. And definitely not what she was expecting. She had expected some sort or roller coaster sensation as they travelled from one dimension to the other. That was what had happened the last time, right? She had blacked out because it was all too much for her. And why didn't she feel sick, like last time? She turned around to face the portal, but let out a surprised gasp.

"The portal's gone!"

"No, it's not," Yuugi reassured. "You are just looking at it from the wrong angle. Here, step this way."

Anzu allowed Yuugi to move her a few steps to the right. The slight change in angle allowed Anzu to see the portal, cleverly hidden within the bushes. She could easily see their friends on the other side.

"Clever," Anzu commented. "Won't anyone see it?"

"No," Yuugi smiled. "We placed it in a spot that would allow it to be hidden, unless someone was looking for it."

"And you don't think anyone will accidentally step through it?"

"No. They shouldn't. And if they did, Atemu would help them get back. He would have to erase their mind first though. Too bad Seto isn't back yet. He could easily do that with his Millennium Rod." Yuugi paused as he gazed at the strange new surroundings. "So, this is your world. This is Domino."

"Yes, it is," Anzu said solemnly. It felt strange to be back. She felt out of place. "This is my home town, the City of Domino. Located in the county of Japan, in the continent Asia, on the planet Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy…"

Yuugi gave a light laugh. "You do not need to give me _that_ much detail." He gazed around at the rows of identical, strange white buildings, separate by hard black ground. In front of a few of the buildings were strange boxes on wheels.

"What are these strange buildings?" Yuugi asked.

"They're houses," Anzu answered, stepping forward.

"Ah, I see." He looked at the house in front of him. "And that is your home. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"When I was sent to the Shadow Realm, I was brought to an image of your house. I remember it very clearly. Though the strange box from before is missing."

"You must mean a car. That's my dad's. And since it's not here, that must mean he's out." _'Thank God.'_

Yuugi blinked. "Car?"

Anzu was about to explain, when she heard voices behind her. She gazed behind her to see two young woman gazing at both herself and Yuugi, muttering amongst themselves. Their faces showed suspicion as they looked at Yuugi, whom was still dressed in his royal robes.

"Look at that man," Anzu heard one of the woman gasp. "What _is_ he wearing?"

"I don't know," said the second. "Some sort of dress?"

"What kind of man would wear a _dress_?"

"I don't know. But it looks like something from Ancient Egypt, don't you think?"

"Ancient Egypt! Don't be silly! He's obviously a tran-"

"Come on Yuugi!" Anzu suddenly said, pushing Yuugi urgently towards her house.

"Wha?" Yuugi exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"To change you out of your clothes so you can blend in."

-I-

Anzu knocked loudly on the closed door. "Yuugi! Are you done yet?"

"A-Almost," came Yuugi's nervous reply. "Anzu, are you sure I must wear these…these…_clothes_?"

"If you want to blend in, then yes," Anzu answered through the door. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention now, do we?"

"No," Yuugi sighed. "We don't. But still…"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"No," Yuugi answered, though Anzu could tell my the tone of his voice he was lying. It was a little higher than usual.

"Yu_ugi_," Anzu said in a warning tone.

Anzu heard Yuugi sigh heavily on the other side of the door. "It is just…are you sure men in your world where these sort of clothes?"

Anzu giggled. "Yes, Yuugi. I'm sure. Those used to belong to my cousin."

"Well why doesn't he wear them now?"

Anzu giggled again. "Because they don't fit him. Let's just say he grew a little too much. Now are you coming out or not?"

"Hold on, I'm coming."

Anzu stepped back as the door to the guest room opened slowly. She found herself squealing with joy as Yuugi stepped out.

He was dressed in a black sleeve-less top, with dark blue trousers and black shoes, decorated with silver studs. Around his waist was a dark blue belt with similar studs to those on his shoes. Around his neck, Anzu had made Yuugi wear a thick chocker, again decorated with silver studs. On his wrists were two black wristbands, each outlined with silver and decorated with yellow studs.

"Oh Yuugi!" Anzu squealed again. "You look _hot_!"

Yuugi blushed vividly. "Thanks…I think."

Anzu beamed. "But there's just one more thing…" She stepped towards Yuugi and removed something from the top of his head. "I'm afraid you can't wear your crown whilst we're here."

Yuugi watched as Anzu removed his crown and walked back into the guest room. "But-"

"Sorry, Yuugi," Anzu said softly, genuinely sorry. She picked up something off the floor and walked back to Yuugi. "But if you wear it…well…we won't be _that_ inconspicuous."

"Hmph." Yuugi pouted cutely, folding his arms across his chest. "Well can I at least wear my Millennium Pendent?"

Anzu giggled. "Sure." She walked to the guest room bed, where Yuugi had placed his royal robes. She folded them up carefully, wrapping the crown in between the clothes, and placed them into the bag she had picked up off the floor. Once everything was packed, she zipped up the bag and handed it to Yuugi.

"Here," she said. "Just in case we don't have time for you to change back into your robes."

Yuugi took the bag and hitched it on his shoulder. "Thank you." He looked around the room. "So…this is your home?"

"It used to be," Anzu answered quietly, gazing around the room. She felt disgusted. The state of the house hadn't changed at all. If anything, it had gotten worse since she had left. Empty beer bottles littered the floor everywhere, dirty clothes belonging to her father occasionally breaking the pattern. The wallpapers were mouldy and falling off the walls. The carpet was black with dirt. Yup, nothing had changed at all.

And this was the best room in the house.

"It's…nice," Yuugi said, not being able to think of another word and not wanting to be rude.

"I hate it," Anzu spat. She walked down the corridor.

"Anzu!" Yuugi called, following her. He soon caught her up. "Are you all right? Would you like to leave?"

"Not just yet," Anzu said. She stopped in front of a door right at the end of the corridor.

Yuugi stopped at her side and gazed at the door in front of them. There was a sign on the door.

"Anzu's room," Yuugi read. He looked at Anzu's face. "This is your room?"

"Yes," Anzu nodded. "I just need a few things. Wait here."

Yuugi obeyed and watched Anzu open the door a crack, slipping inside. Yuugi saw a brief flash of pink on the walls, but that was it. It seemed that Anzu didn't want Yuugi to see her old room. He couldn't blame her. From what Anzu had told him, many horrible incidents had happened in this room. And they all involved her father.

Yuugi waited patiently in the corridor. He could hear Anzu moving about in her room, but did not enter. This was something Anzu had to do on her own.

Soon, Anzu emerged from the room, a sports bad hitched over her shoulder. Yuugi eyed the bag curiously.

"They're just some things I need," Anzu blushed. "Clothes, toiletries, some old photos I want to keep, my old dance stuff, things like that."

Yuugi smiled. "You're little treasures, then?"

Anzu blushed a little deeper. "I guess you could say that."

Yuugi leaned forward and kissed Anzu on the cheek. "Every Princess-or Angel-needs their treasures."

Anzu smiled. "Shall we go?"

"If that is what you wish." He allowed Anzu to go down the stairs first, quickly following her. "Where to now?"

Anzu reached the bottom of the staircase and headed towards the door. "Anywhere but here."

"I guessed that. But do you know where?"

Anzu opened the front door and stepped outside. "School."

"School?" Yuugi stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him. His new clothes felt strange on his skin. "What is "school"?"

Anzu waited at the end of the pathway, until Yuugi was at her side. Taking his hand with her own, she led him down the road. "It's a place where children go to learn. They're taught all different kinds of subjects, like history and science, by adults called teachers."

"Ah, I see," Yuugi said happily. "A bit like my training. Only, I didn't have these "teachers". Father taught Atemu and I for most of our lives, along with mother. But when they…passed away-" He gave a small flinch "-the Priest's took over. I guess you could call them "teachers"." He smiled at an old memory. "You know, there was this one time when Atemu- GAAH!" Yuugi screamed as something whizzed passed them. With wide eyes he looked behind him. "What in the name was Ra was _that_!"

"What was what?" Anzu asked

"T-That…That _thing!_" Yuugi pointed behind him. "That red box is moving!"

Confused, Anzu looked behind them. She couldn't help but laugh. "That's only a car, Yuugi."

"But it _moved_!"

"That's what cars do. We use them to transport ourselves from one place to another. When we're not moving, we park them."

Yuugi blinked. "Your world is very confusing, you know that?"

Anzu giggled, pulling Yuugi closer to her. "You'll get used to it."

"I hope so." Yuugi smiled. He snaked his arm around Anzu's waist as Anzu rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't take the couple long to walk to Domino High School. On the way, Anzu pointed out the various buildings and objects that fascinated Yuugi, and answered the million questions that spurred out his mouth. The funniest incident in the journey was when the pair walked past a television store, one that happened to have a small camera pointing out onto the streets. As soon as Yuugi saw his face on the television screens, he was hooked and could not be persuaded to move for quite some time. He had asked what type of spell was being used to project his image, which caused more than a few heads to turn. Anzu quickly dragged him away just before he started dismantling the television.

Soon, they reached the school. Whilst Yuugi was excited at the sight of the large building, Anzu was not. Domino High was one of her least favourite places on Earth. Throughout the time she had spent there, as well as the schools before it, she had had no friends and was constantly bullied. She felt sick as they entered the building, but she knew this had to be done.

"Wow!" Yuugi gasped, his eyes wide with excitement. He was like a six year old boy in a toy store. "This building is so big! It's almost as big as the palace!"

Anzu gave a small giggle. They reached the top of the staircase and headed down one of the large corridors. "It is, isn't it?" She was so thankful Yuugi was there. Although he probably didn't know it, he was giving her the courage to go through with this. "This is it."

Yuugi stopped at Anzu's side. "What is this room?"

Anzu swallowed. "This is my old form room." _'And the room I was bullied in the most.'_ She placed her hand on the door handle, but hesitated.

Yuugi saw her fear. He didn't know why Anzu was scared. Anzu had never spoken much about her life in Domino. He could tell from her recent nightmares that they caused her a great deal of pain. He reached out and gently squeezed her other hand, showing his support.

"Would you like me to wait outside?"

Anzu shook her head. "No. I want you here with me."

Yuugi nodded, and allowed Anzu to proceed. Anzu faced the door. _'This is it._' Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open and slammed it against the wall.

The buzz that could be heard within the room from outside immediately fell silent at the sound of the slamming door. Anzu felt herself panic as she felt thirty eyes glare at her simultaneously. But after one quick glance at Yuugi by her side, her fears disappeared.

"M-Miss Masaki," the teacher in the room gasped. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message." Anzu answered shortly.

"W-What?" The teacher gasped, flabbergast. "Do you realise you've been missing for almost six months!"

"I do," Anzu nodded, not moving from her spot. "I've found a new life, with Yuugi." Yuugi blushed when his name was mentioned, but stood strong for Anzu. "And I've come back today to deliver one final message before I leave. _For good._"

"Mazaki Anzu," the teacher began in a warning tone. "I'm warning you-"

"Shut up!" Anzu barked. "I don't have to listen to you, or any of you-" She glared at the class. "-anymore. Because I've found a new life far, _far_ away. Away from all your bullying and torture." She paused. "I know you all hated me. Everyone hated me, even you!" She glared at the teacher. "And I don't know why, but I don't give a shit! Because for once in my life, I'm happy. I've found a place where people like me for who I am, unlike here."

"And where's that?" A girl just in front of Anzu mocked. "At the bottom of a beer bottle like you fa-"

SLAP

Anzu had slapped the girl before she knew what had hit her. Or before she had even finished her sentence.

"How dare you," Anzu hissed. "How _dare_ you compare me to that man! He is **not** my father! He never was, and he never will be! I'm glad I'm leaving! I'm glad I'll never be coming back! I hope you all rot in hell!"

Anzu slammed the door shut and stormed away before the class could react.

-I-

"Man!" Anzu sighed, placing her hand on her chest. "That was scary."

Yuugi kissed Anzu on the lips, before placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him as possible. His clothes still felt strange, but that didn't matter at that moment. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Really?" Anzu asked teasingly, resting her head on Yuugi's shoulder. They turned a corner and headed down a busy road.

Yuugi laughed lightly, placing a soft kiss on Anzu's head. "I had no idea people treated you so badly."

"You don't know that half of it…"

"They should never do that to you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you, Anzu."

Anzu turned her head away. "You're just saying that because I'm the Angel of Light…"

"How can you say that!" Yuugi exclaimed, stopping in the street. "I fell in love with you long before we discovered you were the Angel of Light. And you know that. And even though you are the Angel of Light to the people of Kemet, you are Anzu Mazaki to me. The woman I love." He placed a long loving kiss on her lips.

Anzu closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Yuugi's body, deepening the kiss. Yuugi always knew the right things to say. That was one of the things she loved about him. Nothing could spoil this moment-

"ANZU!"

Except that.

Anzu and Yuugi broke their lips apart, their arms still wrapped around each other. Anzu's blood ran cold as she gazed into the eyes of the overweight man glaring towards her from his car.

"D-Dad?"

-I-

A/N: I never knew how hard it was to write in a heat wave…Now I know.

Anyway, I hoped to liked it. I'm not going to criticize my work this time because it's too hot and I can't be bothered. I'll let you do that!

At first, I didn't mean for this story to be in two parts. But I had so many ideas I couldn't fit them all in! So, I've broken it down. So much for a collection of one shots, huh? But I hope you liked it.

Please R&R!


	6. V: Domino, Part 2

Hello again. Did you miss me?

Well, here's the conclusion of the "Domino" story. I hope you like it.

It'd like to thank the people that reviewed the last chapter:

**Greater Lights, xdemon-alchemistx, yangs, Novalee Phoenix, Isis the Sphinx, Dark Shining Light, wildkat, trekker4life**

Thanks guys! And thanks to all those people that read this! You guys are the best!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I think you know by now what I'd do if I did…

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 4: Domino, Part 2

-I-

Anzu closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Yuugi's body, deepening the kiss. Yuugi always knew the right things to say. That was one of the things she loved about him. Nothing could spoil this moment-

"ANZU!"

Except that.

Anzu and Yuugi broke their lips apart, their arms still wrapped around each other. Anzu's blood ran cold as she gazed into the eyes of the overweight man glaring towards her from his car.

"D-Dad?"

At the sound of Anzu's fear, Yuugi shot a look at the man standing before them.

"_You_," he growled angrily, stepping in front of the shaking Anzu. He recognised the tall man instantly. Although they had never met before in reality, Yuugi could never forget the man he had seen when trapped in the Shadow Realm. He would never forget the face of the man that could easily beat Anzu. How anyone could be that cruel was beyond him.

Anzu's father stared angrily at his daughter, before his gaze fell onto the strange man that seemed to be protecting her. He brought his beer bottle to his lips and took a long, drunken gulp. "Who the hell are _you_?"

Yuugi felt his fist clench. "The one that's going to make you _pay_ for what you did to Anzu."

"Yuugi," Anzu cut in. She placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Let me take care of him."

Yuugi instantly forgot about the drunken man and spun around to face Anzu with wide eyes. "What?" He exclaimed in shock. "Are you insane?"

"Yuugi," Anzu said gently, yet sternly at the same time. "Please, I have to do this. He's my…my…_father_." She spat out the last word.

"But Anzu," Yuugi protested softly. "I…I do not think I can let you. He'll hurt you again. He'll hurt you, just like he has done before. I do not think I can just stand back a watch that again."

"Yuugi." Anzu cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I know this is hard. But you have to trust me. This is something I have to do if I want to return to Kemet. If I want to return to Illuminarta with _you_. I can't leave this unresolved. So please, let me do this."

Yuugi searched Anzu's eyes, hoping to find _something_ to persuade her to do otherwise. He didn't want Anzu to get hurt again. He couldn't live with knowing he had allowed Anzu to suffer her father's wrath again.

But he found no alternative. He couldn't see another way out. Reluctantly, he shook his head, his voice failing him. He stood aside slowly and watch Anzu approach her father with a new found confidence. _'Please be careful,'_ he prayed silently.

"So," the man that Anzu had once called "father" slurred, staggering in his drunken state. "The _bitch_ has finally come back home. Ha! About time."

Anzu stood her ground, knowing very well that the taunting she was receiving now was nothing compared to what he was capable of.

"Hm? What's this? Can't you talk anymore? Cat got your tongue?" Her father laughed loudly, before taking another long sip of his beer.

"I can talk just fine, thank you," Anzu replied calmly. Yuugi couldn't help but admire her courage.

"Don't talk to me like that!" her father spat.

"Like what? A normal human being?"

"Shut up!" He brought his hand up and slapped her across the face.

"Anzu!" Yuugi cried, running forward.

But he needn't do that, for at that very moment, Anzu slapped her father back. Yuugi froze dead in his tracks, his eyes unable to believe what he had seen.

Anzu's father was just as surprised. "Wha-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," Anzu sneered.

Yuugi took a wary step back. Anzu was definitely mad. And that was one thing he didn't want to get in the way of. He'd rather fight Bakura and the Empire of Dark Souls again than face the wrath of an Angry Anzu.

"What the hell is this?" Anzu's father yelled out. "How dare you hit your father-"

"I told you before you're NOT MY FATHER! My father would _never_ treat me the way you have! A father is supposed to love his child, no matter what! But you didn't! After mum died, you changed. You became constantly drunk. You hit me whenever you felt like it. You _ruined_ my life! Can't you understand that?"

Anzu's father stood in silence, his daughter's slowly sinking in. An indescribable look crossed his face, and for a second Anzu thought she had gotten through to him…

…but she was wrong.

"You deserved it," he father spat. "You killed your mother, and you deserved _everything_ I did to you!"

"No I didn't! Because I know the truth about mum's death, and it wasn't my fault!"

"Why did you come back?" Her father demanded.

"To try and make up for the past, but I can see that that can never happen. Because you refuse to blame anyone but yourself."

"I don't blame myself because I've done nothing wrong! Now get out of my life! No one wants you here!"

"You're right," Anzu said calmly. "No one does wants me here. No one ever has since mum died. But I know a place where people _do_ care about me, and where people _do_ want me." She turned to face Yuugi.

"And where's that?" her father mocked. "In a strip bar?"

"No," Anzu replied in a calm voice, walking towards a smiling Yuugi. She took his hand with her own. "Kemet."

"Kemet?" her father repeated. "Where the hell is that?"

"Come on, Yuugi." Anzu said, ignoring her father's abuse. "Let's go." Squeezing Yuugi's hand, they walked away from the drunken man.

"Hey!" her father yelled. He threw his beer bottle on the ground. As it shattered into a thousand pieces, he stormed towards the pair. "We're not finished yet-"

"Oh I think you are," Yuugi warned, spinning round. In a blink of an eye, Yuugi pulled out a card out of his deck pouch and summoned a monster.

"Curse of dragon!" he announced, the yellow dragon entering the world through a bright portal. "Get rid of him!"

Curse of dragon launched an attack at Anzu's father, barley missing him. The drunken man just managed to dodge the fiery blast. Fearful of the sight of a real monster, he ran away down the street, screaming.

As soon as the man was gone, Yuugi called back his dragon before anyone else could see it. Placing the card back in his deck, he turned around to face a waiting Anzu.

"What?" he asked upon seeing Anzu's face. "I wasn't _really_ going to hurt him. Just scare him away."

"I know," Anzu smiled, taking Yuugi's hand. "And I appreciate it. But don't you think you could have held back your anger just a little bit longer."

"For a person like him?" Yuugi asked, shocked. "You are lucky I managed to last _that_ long!"

Anzu giggled. Running forward, and dragging Yuugi with her, she led them towards the park.

"Where are we going now?" Yuugi asked.

"My special place," Anzu answered mysteriously.

-I-

"Pharaoh?"

Atemu jumped as the voice snapped him out if his thoughts. He turned his head to see who had called him.

"Mana?" he asked, seeing the young apprentice stop by his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I guess," she answered, staring ahead.

Atemu followed Mana's gaze and looked back in front of him, his gaze falling back onto the portal. Yup, Mana was definitely doing the same thing as him. "Priest Mahado will not be happy. After all, it is almost past sunset."

"I know. But that doesn't matter right now." She gazed into the portal. "They will come back, won't they?"

Atemu sighed. "In all honesty, I'm afraid I'm not sure. That _is_ Anzu's world, her home. And my brother is very much in love with her. If she chooses to stay, Yuugi will no doubly stay with her."

"But they can't!" Mana protested, but she was soon silenced by the young Pharaoh with a single hand movement.

"It is not our decision, Mana. For now, all we can do is wait. The portal will close soon after sunset. If they do not cross through before it closes, they will never be able to return."

Mana was about to protest, but saw no point. Pharaoh Atemu was right, it was not their decision to make. All they could do, was wait.

-I-

"So, this is your special place?" Yuugi asked.

"Uh huh," Anzu nodded. She snuggled closer to Yuugi. "Do you like it?"

Yuugi gazed around the area they were in. They were situated under a large tree, covered in pink blossoms. Anzu had told him they were called Cherry Blossoms. And what beautiful flowers they were. The Cherry Blossom tree was surrounded by a wall of large, green bushes that concealed the only entrance into the secret garden.

"It's beautiful," Yuugi marvelled. "I can see why you love it so much. But why has the entrance not been cut away?"

"It's always been like that," Anzu answered, smiling as Yuugi slipped an arm around her waist. "I guess they wanted to protect this tree."

"I can see why."

Anzu nodded. "My mother and I used to come here all the time when I was younger. After she died, I used to sneak in here to escape from my father." She paused as the painful memories came flooding back. She squeezed Yuugi's shirt in her hand. "Why?"

Yuugi blinked at the question. "Why what?"

"Why did he change?" Anzu continued. "Why did my father do all those things to me. For years, he'd beat me, blaming me for mum's death. My body was constantly covered in bruises. And every time I went to school, people would either ask me about them or beat me up when I said nothing. I was constantly bullied, no matter where I went. I couldn't tell _anyone_ what happened! I was such a coward!"

"Shh," Yuugi soothed, pulling Anzu closer to him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Anzu cried, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I'm such a coward Yuugi!"

"No you're not," Yuugi replied calmly. "You are far from it, Anzu. How can you call yourself a coward after what you have done?"

Anzu looked up from Yuugi's chest. "Do you mean with Bakura?"

"Not just that. Anzu, you've returned back to your own world, knowing very well what fears and dangers you would face. You stopped the bullies at your…school, was it?"

Anzu giggled. "Yes."

Yuugi smiled. "You stopped those bullies at school. You even stopped your so called "teacher". You returned to your old home, even though you did not want to. And you stood up to your father."

"But you helped me," Anzu pointed out.

"Yes," Yuugi said, a little embarrassed. He couldn't hide his blush. "But I'm not sure how I summoned Curse of Dragon. I read the spell very carefully. I'm not suppose to be able to use my heka in this world. I wonder how I summoned him?"

"Your undying love for me?" Anzu teased. "Either that or your uncontrollable anger problem!"

Yuugi giggled. "I'll go with the first." Anzu giggled at Yuugi's answer. "My point is, Anzu, you're not a coward. You have more courage than anyone I've ever known." He gave a light laugh. "Even more than Rebecca…"

Anzu's head shot up. "Who's Rebecca?"

Yuugi froze. He hadn't told her about Rebecca yet.

Opps.

"Yuugi…"

"R-Rebecca?" Yuugi swallowed. "O-Oh…Well…you see, when I was a child, I was…I was…uhm…"

"Spit it out."

Yuugi lowered his head in defeat. "I was arranged to be married to her."

"WHAT!" Anzu jumped out of Yuugi's arms and onto her feet. "And you were going to tell me about this _when_?"

"It's not what you think!" Yuugi waved his arms in front of him in defence. He spoke quickly. "The engagement was broken off! You see, her family were part of the royal family in one of the other Kingdoms. But they died soon after the Empire of Dark Souls arrived. We haven't heard from her since!"

Anzu lowered the hand she had prepared to use to hit Yuugi. "O-Oh." She looked away, feeling guilty. "You mean she's dead?"

"We are not sure. We haven't heard from her for some time, but that does not mean she is dead."

Anzu sat down next to Yuugi. "But the engagement is off, right?"

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"She won't appear out of the blue?"

"Anzu!" Yuugi laughed. "I assure you, she will not bother us. Now…" he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think we should get some sleep, don't you?" He kissed her on the head.

Anzu smiled, snuggling close to Yuugi. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find it in her to stay mad at Yuugi. He was too adorable. She let out a loud yawn.

"I'll take that as a "yes"," Yuugi smiled. He pulled his red cloak out of the bag Anzu had given to him and wrapped it around them both. He kissed Anzu lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, my brave Angel."

"Goodnight, my sweet Prince." Anzu wrapped her arms around Yuugi's body, resting her head on his chest. The sound of his beating heart soon managed to send her to sleep.

And so, they slept peacefully in each other's arms, both feeling nothing but love, bliss and calm…

…until they woke up.

"Holy shit!"

Yuugi groaned as Anzu's yell woke him up. He wiped the sleep out if his eyes. He could have sworn he had only just fallen asleep. "Anzu, what-"

"Yuugi! Get up!" Anzu screamed, frantically pushing Yuugi's cloak back into his bag. "We have to go!"

Go? But hadn't they just gone to sleep? And where was that light coming from? "Wha-"

"The sun's almost up! The portal will close soon! We have to go, NOW!"

And as if those were the magic words, Yuugi was up and screaming "Holy shit!", only now noticing the light of the rising sun.

Once all their belongings were packed away, Yuugi followed Anzu out of the secret garden and into the park.

"Do you know which way to go?" Yuugi asked as they exited the park.

"Of course I do!" Anzu answered. "You doubt me?"

"No, just making sure."

The pair ran down the road, dodging the few people that littered the streets in the early morning. Turning left, Anzu led the way as they made their way back to her house, where the portal was waiting.

Anzu quickly glanced at the sun, before looking at her watch. They only had fifteen minutes to get back to the portal before it closed. And her house was still twenty minutes away. They couldn't summon any monsters. Yuugi's summoning of Curse of Dragon was only a fluke. They had to run faster, otherwise-

"Anzu! Look out!"

Anzu gasped as she felt Yuugi suddenly pulling her back into his arms, something rushing by just in front of her loudly.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu blinked, still in a daze. "Y-Yeah. What…What happened?"

"That monster almost crushed you!"

"Monster?" Anzu looked to her left just in time to see a large lorry disappearing from view. "You mean that lorry?"

"Lorry, monster, what's the difference? The fact is it almost killed you!"

Anzu blushed. "S-Sorry Yuugi. It's just we don't have much time. We have to keep going if we want to make it back in time."

"I understand. Just promise me you'll be more careful?"

"I promise. Now let's go!"

Making sure there weren't any other vehicles coming their way, Yuugi and Anzu crossed the road, running faster than ever before. They hoped against hope that they would make it back in time.

-I-

Mana brought her hand up to her mouth and started biting her nails…again.

"Mana!" Priest Mahado barked. "Would you stop doing that? You are making the Pharaoh anxious."

"Sorry!" Mana apologised, removing her hand. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"We all are," said Jonouchi. He felt Mai squeeze his hand. He squeezed it back.

"Do you think they'll come back?" asked Shizuka.

"They have to come back," Honda said, his gaze fixed on the portal. "They just have to."

"But how can you be so sure?" Mai asked, not bothering to hide her anxiousness. "I mean, that _is_ Anzu's world. How can you be sure she won't want to stay?"

"I don't know," Honda replied truthfully. "I just have a…_feeling_ that they'll come back. We just have to have-"

"But Honda," Mai protested. "What would you do in Anzu's situation? Stay in your own world? Or go back to a completely different one? And what about Yuugi? You know he'll stay by Anzu's side no matter what!"

"Mai," Shizuka said gently. "You should not worry like that. We are all Anzu's and Yuugi's friends. Whatever decision they make, we will be happy for them."

"Shizuka is right," Atemu spoke up, resulting in the crowd around him to bow. "Whatever they decide, we will be happy for them. The light of hope still burns." Atemu continued to stare at the portal. _'I just hope that light is enough to bring them back. I cannot live without my brother by my side…'_ His hand moved up to hold his Millennium Puzzle. _'Yuugi…'_

"Look!" Mana exclaimed.

The gathered group looked at the portal, hoping to see Anzu and Yuugi stepping through. Instead, all they saw was the portal beginning to decrease in size.

"Oh no!" Mai gasped.

"The portal's closing!" Jonouchi cried. "We're too late!"

"I guess…they're not coming back," Shizuka said quietly, though all around her heard her words. And they cut through their hearts like daggers. But they all knew it was true. No matter how much they wished it wasn't true, the evidence was right there in front of them. The portal was closing. Yuugi and Anzu weren't coming back.

But as always, there was always one that refused to believe it.

"Yuugi!" Atemu called into the portal, hoping that somehow his brother could hear him.

"It's no use," Mahado said gravely. He stepped forward and tried to restrain Atemu. "He cannot hear us."

"No!" Atemu cried. "I refuse to believe that he cannot hear me!"

"So much for staying calm," Honda sighed at the Pharaoh's actions. Although deep inside he knew he would react in the same way.

"Pharaoh, please," Jonouchi said quietly. He, along with everyone else, was finding it hard to believe that Anzu and Yuugi would not be returning. "Let it go-"

"No!" Atemu protested. "I can sense Yuugi! He's near the portal, I know he is!"

"Atemu, please-"

"No! Yuugi and Anzu _will_ return. I know they will." He managed to break free of Mahado's grip. He turned back around to face the ever decreasing portal. "Yuugi! _Yuugi_!"

"Atemu…"

Atemu's pupils shrank in his eyes, and he found his body had frozen up. Was that…was that Yuugi? He turned around to see if anyone else had heard the voice. Judging by their shock faces, he guessed that they had.

"Yuugi!" Atemu called into the portal, which was now half its original size. "Are you there? Yuu- AHH!"

Atemu jumped back as something suddenly appeared through the portal. Taking a few hesitant steps back, Atemu eyed the strange objects on the ground. They looked like…bags.

"What in the-"

But before Atemu could finish his question, something else appeared through the portal. With two loud screams, Anzu and Yuugi appeared one after the other, just managing to fit through the portal right before it closed up for good in a bright burst of blue light. They landed on the ground, and not too softly either.

"Wow," Yuugi gasped, standing up. "What a ride." He offered a hand to Anzu.

Anzu accepted the offer and allowed Yuugi to help her stand up. "You can say that again. But let's not do it again."

"I agree to that!" Something caught Yuugi's attention. He looked behind Anzu. "What the…"

At the sound of Yuugi's gasp, Anzu turned around, and was surprised to see the large group gathered before them. "Whoa…"

The group below all stood with the same surprised expressions on their faces, their jaws all hitting the ground. Even Pharaoh Atemu, a man who was always serious, had his jaw fall to the ground.

Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. "Uhm…hello."

"Sorry we're late?" Anzu shrugged.

The stunned crowd remained silent, until…

"Yuugi!" "Anzu!"

Both Yuugi and Anzu were forced to take a few steps backwards as they were both enveloped in rib-crushing hugs, Anzu from Mana, and Yuugi from Atemu.

"Err…hi, Mana," Anzu said, whilst trying to breathe. "Good to see you."

"Oh Anzu!" Mana cried. "We were all so worried about you!"

"I can tell…Could you please let go? Half my ribs have broken already…"

"Yuugi! You idiot!" Atemu cried, embracing his brother tighter than before. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?"

"I can hazard a guess," Yuugi said, his voice unusually high.

"I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"Why would I leave?" Yuugi asked. His breathing increased rapidly as Atemu refused to let go. "You're my brother. How…How can I leave you? Now, can you please let go? I'm running out of air."

Atemu and Mana released Yuugi and Anzu at the same time, apologising for their actions.

"Sorry about that," Atemu blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "We were all just so happy to see you. When the portal starting closing, we feared the worse and…" Atemu drifted off. He gaped. "YUUGI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU WEARING?"

"So _now _you notice?" Yuugi asked sarcastically. He looked down at his clothes. "This is what men in Domino wear, according to Anzu."

Atemu was in too much of a shock to speak a full sentence. "But…you…this…I-"

"I think they look good on him," Anzu said, planting a kiss on Yuugi's cheek. "They suit him. Especially his _lovely_ figure."

"T-That may be," Atemu stuttered, finally able to speak a sentence again. "But Yuugi is a Prince. Where are his robes?"

"In that bag," Anzu answered, pointing to the bags they had thrown into the portal before them.

"Oh…I-I see…" He cleared his throat. "Well then, that settles that. Let us…go back into the palace. I'm sure you have much to tell us…"

Yuugi laughed at his brother's reaction. He had never seen him act quite so…well, stupid was the best word. As the group followed their Pharaoh back into the palace, Yuugi turned to face Anzu and found her staring into the space where the portal had once been.

"Anzu, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Anzu replied. "You go on ahead."

"All right," Yuugi said, a little hesitantly. "If you are sure."

"I am."

Yuugi picked up the bags off the floor. He looked back at Anzu, before disappearing back into the palace.

Anzu continued to stare at the space where the portal had once stood. _'It's hard to believe that I'll never go back to Domino. That I'll never seen my birth place again. But somehow, I'm happy. I'm not sad about leaving my old life behind. I'm not even sad for leaving my father.'_

Standing up straight, her arms by her side, Anzu bowed deeply.

"Goodbye Domino. May all the people I know there be as happy as I am here."

She stood back up straight, finishing her prayer. She turned around, and without looking back, she walked back into the palace, for she was now finally able to fully live her new life in Kemet.

-I-

So, did you like it? Sorry if it seemed a little bit rushed, but I didn't want to have a third part to this story! Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Oh, and that little conversation about Rebecca? Yeah, that comes up again very soon…

I might not be able to update for a while because I'm going on holiday. That and I'm writing something for a competition so that's taking up a lot of my time. But I'll try and update whenever I can! I have a lot of ideas I want to use in this story.


	7. VI: A Simple Question

A/N: Okay, so originally this was going to be another two part story. But then I thought that I should put this one before, which will make the next one a hell of a lot more interesting. So, I hope you like it.

It'd like to thank the people that reviewed the last story:

**Pigtails5, kobear91, Greater Lights, Dark Shining Light, cheeky-eyes, yangs, trekker4life, Isis the Sphinx**

Thanks guys! And thanks to all those people that read this! You guys are the best!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I think you know by now what I'd do if I did…

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 6: A Simple Question?

-I-

Ten months have past since Anzu first arrived in the world of Kemet, and helped defeated the Empire of Dark Souls. And much has changed since then.

Since peace had fallen across the three Kingdoms of Kemet, Anzu had spent her time making new friends, getting to know the lay of the lands, practising the spells the Priests and Mana taught her, and spending as much time with Yugi and her new friends as possible. But it was not only Anzu's like that has changed within these past few months.

Yuugi and Atemu both celebrated their seventeenth birthdays not long after Anzu's. And as usual, a grand festival was arranged so that all the people of The Kingdom of Light to join in with the festivities.

The Kingdom of Hope was now fully restored to its former glory, meaning that Priest Seto had been sent back to Illuminarta in the Kingdom of Light, much to Shizuka's joy. Since he had returned a month ago, she has never left his side. Priest Shada, however, has had to remain in the Kingdom of Destiny, as the restorations were taking longer than expected. But he was due to return soon.

Mai and Jonouchi have also been inseparable since their reunion after the defeat of the Empire of Dark Souls, and were now enjoying life as husband and wife, for they had been wed only a week ago. In seemed that love was definitely in the air.

All in all, the people of Kemet were happy, enjoying the peaceful life they had had once before.

"Damn it!"

Well, everyone except Prince Yuugi.

"Right, let's try this again," he said as he continued to pace up and down his room. He continued to mumble to himself as he paced.

It seemed Yuugi had been bitten by the love bug that seemed to have invaded the Kingdom of Light, for he had decided to propose to Anzu. Back in Anzu's world, ten months may not seem like enough, but here in Kemet, people were usually arranged to be wed whilst they were still children. If they were not arranged to wed, then a man would normally propose to a woman after knowing her for only a few months. Yuugi would have proposed sooner, but the time hadn't had felt right to him. It did now however, and he wanted nothing more than to have Anzu as his wife…

The only problem was, he didn't know _how_ to propose.

Wedding rituals differed in Kemet than to Anzu's world, as did the engagement. The wedding arrangements were under taken by the parents, and the wedding would take place as soon as possible. Also, they did not exchange rings. Instead, they would usually exchange something important to their families, such as lively stock or land, to unite their families. Either that or the woman would have to become pregnant.

But Yuugi did _not _want to do _that_.

Instead, Yuugi wanted to propose in a way that would comfort Anzu. In other words, he wanted to propose in a way that would seem normal to her. The way in which people proposed back in Domino. She had already told him the story or how her grandparents were engaged. The idea of presenting a ring to Anzu to show his love seemed perfect to Yuugi.

But the problem was, he didn't know anything else about proposing to a woman. It wasn't as if he had been taught or anything.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Trying to calm himself down, he allowed the person to enter. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only his brother.

"I thought you were Anzu," he smiled.

"And it's nice to see you too," Atemu said, closing the door behind him. He approached his brother. "I take it you have not asked her yet?"

Atemu was the only other person that knew of Yuugi's intensions, and was trying to help his brother however he could.

Yuugi shook his head. "Not yet. I'm too nervous. I _want_ to ask her, but…what if she says no?"

"She will not refuse you, Yuugi," Atemu reassured.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because I know how much you two love each other. Trust me, Yuugi. You and Anzu are meant to be together for all eternity. I have never seen people as deeply in love as you and Anzu are."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you. I needed that."

"What are brother's for? Come," He flicked his head towards the door. "Let's go find Anzu. I have a feeling you are ready." He started towards the door.

Yuugi walked by his side. "Do you know where she is?"

"Indeed I do." They exited the room. "She is in the gardens. Come. I will show you."

So Atemu led Yuugi down to the royal gardens, trying to calm him down and give him advice where ever possible. It seemed to work, but Atemu knew only too well that Yuugi could hide his true emotions. Other than that, Atemu could usually read him like a book.

You couldn't blame him, being that they _were_ twin brothers.

They soon reached the gardens, and Yuugi soon saw that his brother was correct. Anzu was in the gardens, painting peacefully. Yuugi felt guilty about interrupting her, but after Atemu encouraged him, he tried to swallow his nerves, and walked towards his love.

"G-Good morning, Anzu," he said a little nervously.

Anzu looked up. She smiled at Yuugi. "Good morning, handsome."

Yuugi gave a small blush. "May I join you?"

"Of course. You know you don't need to ask, Yuugi."

Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. He slowly sat down beside Anzu. A long pause soon followed. "What…What are you painting?"

"Oh, just the flowers," Anzu shrugged. "They're so beautiful. You'd never find anything like them in Domino."

"I see…" he drifted off. He played around with his fingers. _'Come on Yuugi. You can do this. It's just a simple question…right?'_

Anzu turned to look at him. "Yuugi, are you all right? You seem troubled."

"I-I'm fine, Anzu." He swallowed. It was now or never. "There's…There's something I want to ask you…"

"Oh?" Anzu placed her picture on the ground next to her. "And what's that?"

Yuugi swallowed again. He could feel the nervous sweat trickling down the side of his face. "Anzu…I-I was…w-wondering if…if you would d-do me the honour o-of-"

"ANZU!"

'_SHIT!'_

Both Anzu and Yuugi looked up at the sound of Mana's scream. As quick as a flash she was beside Anzu, pulling her to her feet by pulling her arm.

"Anzu!" she squealed. "I learnt a new trick! It's so much fun! You _have_ to see it!"

"Uhm…okay. But Yuugi-" she stopped. Yuugi had disappeared. "Yuugi?"

But Yuugi hadn't disappeared. He had just made a very, _very_ quick get away and was now rapidly waling past his brother with his head cast down low.

"Yuugi?" Atemu asked as his brother whizzed past him. He jogged to catch up with him. "Calm down, Yuugi. You didn't know Mana would do that. You'll succeed next time, I promise."

"If there is a next time…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Atemu!" Yuugi spun around to face his brother. "That was terrifying! It was more terrifying than facing Bakura!"

"It cannot have been _that _bad."

"Trust me, it was."

Atemu sighed. "You just need to relax. I promise you'll do better next time. And before you say it, there _will_ be a next time."

"If you say so…"

-I-

Yuugi did get another chance. He got quite a few in fact. But each one was as bad as his first attempt. Every time he tried to ask, someone would "conveniently" interrupt him. Shizuka, Mai, Isis, Jonouchi, you name them It seemed everyone wanted a piece of Anzu today.

There was one incident that was particularly embarrassing for the Prince. Anzu had asked for his company when on a walk to the river. Yuugi didn't hesitate in agreeing, and accompanied her to the river that ran through their city, both enjoying each other's company. When they reached the river, and Yuugi saw the beautiful view, he knew this was the perfect place to propose. So, he gathered his thoughts and prepared himself. But just as he was about to ask, Jonouchi appeared out of no where. _Very_ suddenly. Yuugi had been so surprised by his friend's entrance he had ended up falling in to the river. He cringed at the memory.

Before Yuugi knew it, it was sunset. Deciding that he wanted to be alone for a while, he had retired to his room, and proceeded in watching the sun set from his balcony. It had almost disappeared behind the horizon when someone entered his room.

"Yuugi?" a gentle voice said from behind him.

Yuugi spun around. "Anzu. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Mai?"

"I was, but I managed to escape." She came and stood beside Yuugi, gazing out at the sunset.

Yuugi gazed at Anzu for a few more moments, before looking back out at the sunset. Stars were already appearing in the twilight sky. A comfortable pause fell across the pair.

"Yuugi," Anzu said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anzu. Why do you ask? Have I done something to worry you?"

"No…It's just, you haven't been acting like yourself all day." Anzu wrapped her arms around her body. "I thought maybe I'd something to upset you…"

Yuugi was shocked by the statement. His head shot towards Anzu. He felt guilty when he saw the troubled look on her face.

"Anzu," Yuugi said, coming to her and embracing her. "You haven't done _anything_ to upset me." He stroked her hair. "How can you, when every moment I spend with you is bliss?"

Anzu clutched the front of his tunic. "Then why were you acting so weird today?"

Yuugi's body stiffed. "I just…have a lot on my mind."

Anzu lifted her head. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Yuugi gazed down at Anzu's angelic face, and once again his heart was sent flying in his chest. He stroked her soft cheek, electricity charging through his body, as it did every time they touched. He loved Anzu. He loved her so badly, it hurt. And he wanted nothing more than to make her the happiest woman possible, by asking her to become his bride.

"It might make you feel better," Anzu prompted.

Yuugi smiled. He was ready.

"Actually, I would."

He broke their embrace and took Anzu's left hand in his own.

"Anzu, from the first moment I met you, I loved you. I didn't realise it at first, but from the first day we met in the oasis, I fell in love with you. Not only because you're so beautiful or because you're the Angel of Light, but because you are intelligent and incredibly brave. You've shown more courage than I ever thought possible in a human being.

"By the time I realised how much I loved you, I thought I was too late. I thought I had lost you to the darkness. When I thought you were gone, I found myself thinking "there's no point in me being alive, if Anzu isn't here"…

"But you came back to me. You came back and gave this pathetic Prince a second chance. I love you, Anzu. I love you with all my heart. And nothing will make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. Not just here in the mortal world, but in the afterlife as well. I want to protect you, and keep you safe from any harm. I want to wake up with you beside me, so that the first thing I see every morning is your angelic face. And so, I have a question to ask…"

Yuugi slowly bent down on one knee, still holding Anzu's left hand.

"Anzu Mazaki, will you marry me?"

Anzu's breath caught in her throat. So _that's_ why Yuugi had been acting so strangely today. He had wanted to _propose_ to her. And what a place to propose. Standing on a balcony, just as the sun was finishing setting, the city of Illuminarta glowing in the fading light below them. It was truly breath taking.

Anzu immediately knew her answer. There was no doubt in her heart or mind. So what if she was only seventeen years old? She knew deep down that she wouldn't love anyone as much as she loved Yuugi. Her mother had once told that she was meant to love only one man. And that man, was Yuugi.

"Yes," she said, smiling. She could feel the tears of happiness pricking in the corner of her eyes.

Yuugi's head shot up. "Y-You will?"

Anzu nodded, a few tears trickling down her cheek. "Yes. Yes! I'm marry you Yuugi!"

Yuugi's face showed nothing but pure happiness. Cheering with joy, he jumped up to his feet. He embraced Anzu, spinning her around in the air. He, too, had tears of happiness falling down his cheek.

"Anzu, I promise I'll make you the happiest woman in the universe!"

"I already am!"

"Oh!" Yuugi remembered something. #no engagement was complete without it. Breaking their embrace, he pulled off a ring from his finger. Taking Anzu's left hand, he gently slipped it onto Anzu's wedding ring finger. "This ring belonged to my mother. Please take it, as a symbol of my undying love for you."

Anzu gazed down at the ring. "Oh Yuugi…It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Anzu smiled. "I'll gladly wear this ring Yuugi. Thank you."

Yuugi couldn't stop smiling, but he had somehow managed to stop crying. A final tear ran down Anzu's cheek. Yuugi cupped Anzu's cheek in his hand, and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He then gently pulled her face towards his, placing his lips over her own. Their arms wrapped themselves around one another as they kissed passionately, the last ray of light from the sun disappearing behind the horizon.

"Shall we go tell everyone?" Anzu asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yes," Yuugi nodded, taking Anzu's hand, and leading her towards his door. "Knowing our friends, they will ask us what took us so long."

Anzu giggled.

But then she remembered something.

"Yuugi," she said, stopping them both.

"Is something wrong?"

Anzu paused, before she said a single word. "Rebecca."

'_Uh oh…'_ "You…You still haven't forgotten about that?"

"That you were engaged to another girl? No, I haven't." Anzu's face softened. "Are you sure the engagement is broken off?"

"Yes. We were due to be married on my sixteenth birthday. But that had been and gone, and we have not heard from her since before the arrival of the Empire of Dark Souls."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that she's gone. Yuugi, _promise me_ she won't come between us. Promise me that. Please?"

Yuugi reached forward, and pulled Anzu into a comforting embrace. "I promise."

Anzu returned the embrace. "Thank you."

But as they continued to embrace, Anzu failed to notice the troubled expression on Yuugi's face.

-I-

That thing with Rebecca keeps on popping up, doesn't it? (cue evil laughter…)

I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, so I'll get it up a.s.a.p.! Please R&R!

Until next time!


	8. VII: Rebecca Part 1

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a long time to update. My internet connection went weird for about a month, so I couldn't get on to the site. But it's back up now, meaning I can update again.

This chapter marks the start of what I like to call "The Rebecca Saga". I've been building up to it for a little while now, so I thought it was about time to bring it in. I hope you find it entertaining!

I'd like to thank all those wonderful people that reviewed the last chapter. I don't have time to list you right now, but I promise I will in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I think you know by now what I'd do if I did…

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 7: Rebecca

Part 1: Taken

-I-

A few days have passed since Anzu and Yuugi have become engaged. They had announced the news to their friends on the same evening Yuugi had proposed, and all were happy for the couple. Pharaoh Atemu wasted no time in giving them his blessings, as their father wasn't around to do that. But Yuugi knew that his parents would be happy with Anzu. She was absolutely perfect in everyway. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

As soon as they had told the news to their friends, the wedding preparations began. Everyone was more than willing to help. The first thing on the list was a date. After much discussion, they each agreed to have the wedding on the year anniversary of Yuugi and Anzu's first meeting at the oasis. That gave them two months to plan the wedding.

It is now the fifth day of Yuugi and Anzu's engagement. It is another sunny day in Kemet, with all three Kingdoms enjoying the blissful sun. Every thing is peaceful…

SLAM!

…But that peace is about to be broken.

"Yuugi!" Atemu banged on the closed door with his fist. "Yuugi, open the door right now!"

"No!" Yuugi slid the lock into place. "I am _not_ coming out!"

"_Yuugi_!" Atemu hit Yuugi's door again. "Please! We need to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"At least to come out and greet Priest Shada. He has been in the Kingdom of Destiny for months. Are you not happy to see his return? Is that why you are upset?"

"Oh, I'm not upset about _that_. It's his _guest_ I do not wish to see."

"What guest? What are you talking about?"

Yuugi unlocked his door and threw it open in shock. "What do you mean by _that_? Didn't you see?"

"See what?"

"Her!"

"Who?"

"Rebecca!"

Atemu blinked. "Rebecca?"

Yuugi yelled out in frustration and threw his arms up into the air. He only just managed to stop himself from whacking his brother around the head. "Yes! Rebecca! _The_ Rebecca! Short, blonde, annoying. Ringing any bells here?"

"O-h!" Atemu exclaimed. "Rebecca! So that's who…" he paused. _Now_ he understood. "Shit! Rebecca is _alive_?"

"_Yes_, she's alive! How could you not _see_ her?"

"I…guess I was too happy to see Shada that I did not notice her." It was a pathetic excuse, but it was the truth. "Yuugi, I do not understand. Why are you so unhappy to see her?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

Atemu blinked. "Forgotten what?"

"Atemu, is something wrong with your memory?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you're really starting to scare me. How could you _forget_?"

"Forget _what_?"

Yuugi swallowed. "That Rebecca and I were…were…" He took a deep breath. "_Engaged._"

Atemu thought for a moment. "O-h…I see…" he said. He remembered now. Again. "_Now _I understand. Since she is still alive, she must think that the two of you are still engaged."

"Exactly!" said Yuugi. '_Is he being dumb on purpose?__' _ "And because I'm engaged to Anzu, Rebecca is not going to be happy."

"I'm sure she will understand if you explain."

Yuugi eyed Atemu. "You don't know her like I do."

"Well, remember, I was not always allowed to see her. After all, she is _your_ fiancée-"

"_Was_," Yuugi pointed out the word. "_Was_ my fiancée. Remember that."

"Yes, I know," Atemu nodded his head. "But if you explain to her what happened, I'm sure she will understand. She is the Queen of The Kingdom of Destiny now. She has changed. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked, because he wasn't.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

Yuugi sighed heavily. "Fine. I will greet her. But that will all."

"Good," Atemu smiled. "Shall we go?"

Reluctantly, Yuugi left his room and followed Atemu to the Grand Hall. He knew he would regret this.

-I-

Rebecca didn't take the news well.

"WHAT!"

Yuugi held up his hands in defence. "I-I'm sorry, Rebecca, but I-I'm engaged to s-someone else." 'The Wrath of Rebecca'. How he hated it.

"You mean you _cheated_ on me!" Rebecca cried.

"No! That's not it. It's just-"

"So then what?" Rebecca interrupted. "You were planning on having more than _one_ wife? Is that it?"

"Wow…" Malik gasped as he and the others watched from one side of the hall. "She sure is a feisty one…"

"That she is," Priest Isis agreed with her brother.

"Poor Yuugi," said Honda. "He was _engaged_ to her."

"Lucky for him Anzu came along and saved him," Mana added.

"Rebecca," Atemu said calmly. Rebecca looked up at the throne he was seated in. "Let me explain. After the Empire of Dark Souls first appeared and destroyed your kingdom, we thought you had…well…disappeared with your kingdom. When we heard a descendent of the royal family had taken the throne again, we did not expect to be you."

"And what is that suppose to me?" Rebecca put her hands on her hips.

"N-Nothing." Now it was Atemu's turn to face the 'Wrath of Rebecca'. "It is just you are so young-"

"I am not _a child_! I am a young lady, thank you very much." As if to prove a point, she struck a pose. "Besides, _you_ took the throne when you were fourteen."

"That is not the point," Atemu said, eager to get off the subject of _how_ be became Pharaoh. "The point is, when Bakura attacked and we did not hear from you, we believed the engagement to be off. Now, Yuugi is engaged to someone else."

Yuugi gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he shrugged.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Rebecca huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Yuugi felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Rebecca truly was upset. "Rebecca, I am sorry our engagement has ended like this, but I am very happy with Anzu. I love her more than anything in the world. Even if we were still engaged, I do not think I would be able to go through with it since meeting Anzu. But if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, then please, let me know."

And that's when it hit her. _'Anything, huh?'_ Rebecca thought. _'That gives me an idea…'_

"Well," Rebecca said as innocently as possible. "There is _one_ thing you can do for me, Prince Yuugi."

Yuugi didn't like the look on her face. She looked too innocent for her own good. "And what is that?"

Rebecca smiled. "Could you possible come to my palace for a few days?"

Yuugi blinked. "What?"

"It will be just like old times. Please, Yuugi. Just for a few days. _Please_?"

"But it takes over a week to travel to your palace by horse."

"Please, Yuugi?" Rebecca fluttered her eyelids. "You did say _anything_."

'_I meant something within reason,'_ Yuugi thought. _'There is no way I'm going to Sharluka with Rebecca. No way! Not in a million-'_

"He'll go," said Atemu.

"WHAT?" Yuugi cried.

Atemu turned his head to face his brother. "I said, you'll go."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered.

Yuugi on the other hand, was not as happy. "B-B-B-But Atemu-"

"No, Yuugi," Atemu cut in. "You did promise Rebecca you would do _anything_." He pulled Yuugi down so he could whisper in his ear. "Besides, if you continue you to upset her like this-"

"And what is wrong with _that_?" Yuugi hissed.

"_If you continue to upset her_," Atemu hissed back, "then you could very well start a war between our kingdoms. So do it for the sake of our kingdom!"

"But-"

"It will not be for long, Yuugi. Anzu will understand."

Yuugi pouted. He hated it when Atemu could read him like a book. "Fine. I'll do it. But _only_ because I don't want to start a war!" He stood up straight.

Atemu gave a smirk. He always knew how to convince his brother.

Yuugi faced Rebecca. He was _really_ going to regret this. "Rebecca, I would _gladly_ come and visit your palace, _for a few days_." He forced a smile. _'Just grin and bear it.'_

"Yay!" Rebecca cheered again. She ran up the steps and crushed Yuugi in a rib-crushing hug. "Thank you Yuugi!"

"No…problem…" Yuugi gasped. He couldn't breath, and soon began to turn blue.

Rebecca let go, ignoring Yuugi as he gasped for air. "We must prepare right away! The sooner we leave, the sooner we arrive."

'_And the sooner I get back home.'_ Yuugi thought. "Then let us prepare."

And so they did. As Rebecca had not unpacked, the servants were called to help prepare Yuugi's things that he would need. Within a few hours of Shada's return, Yuugi was ready to leave. He had changed into clothes suitable for traveling, yet still showed his status as Prince. His horse was prepared and brought out to him, the servants tying bags to the saddle. All of Yuugi's friends gathered to see him off. Everyone, that is, besides Shizuka, Jonouchi and Anzu, for they had travelled to the memorial oasis earlier in the day.

But just as Yuugi was climbing onto his horse, he heard someone calling his name. Looking up at the palace gates, he saw the trio arriving on their horses, confused looks on their faces. Yuugi's eyes immediately fell onto Anzu, and he watched as she placed her horse next to his own.

"Yuugi," she said, pulling on the reins. "What's going on? Where are you going?" She looked at the small blonde girl that was staring at her. "Who is that?"

Yuugi looked away. "That is Rebecca."

Anzu almost fell off her horse. "WHAT! But I thought you said-"

"I _know_," said Yuugi, looking back up at Anzu. "I know, Anzu. But she suddenly appeared today when Shada returned." He paused. "Rebecca is now the Queen of the Kingdom of Destiny."

Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-But I thought…" She looked at Yuugi's bags. Her breath caught in her throat. "Y-Yuugi…are you _leaving_ me?"

"No!" Yuugi cried, releasing his reins and taking Anzu's hands. "I would never leave you Anzu, _never_. Rebecca and I have broken our engagement. So there is nothing to worry about."

"So, where are you going?"

"As part of our…_understanding_, I must stay at Rebecca's palace for a few days. But-" he quickly added before Anzu spoke "-It is only for a few days. It will take us a week to travel there, but I promise I will not be longer than a month, okay?"

"But Yuugi," Anzu said, tears in her eyes. "Every moment I spend without you by my side is _torture_. I don't think I can survive that long…" She sniffed.

Reaching forward, Yuugi cupped Anzu's face in his hands and looked into her crystal eyes. "I feel the same way, Anzu. But I have to do this. I promise I will write every day, and I will return as soon as possible." He placed his lips over her own.

"Okay," Anzu reluctantly agreed. "But if you break that promise, I'll send Black Magician Girl to punish you."

Yuugi laughed. "All right. If that is what you wish." He kissed her again. "You looked beautiful in the dress."

Anzu blushed, smoothing down the light pink dress she wore, with matching pink bands on her arms and legs. "Thank you. I made it myself."

"It's beautiful…just like you."

Anzu smiled. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and gave Yuugi a passionate "goodbye" kiss.

It was at this point that Rebecca chose to look at Yuugi. Upon seeing him kissing Anzu, her rage boiled in her blood. _'So that must be Anzu, the so-called _Angel of Light_. She doesn__'t look powerful. I am _far_ stronger than her, and beautiful.__' _A cruel smile appeared on her lips. _'By the time we reach my palace, Yuugi will be mine…'_

"Yuugi!" Rebecca called, purposely interrupting their emotional goodbye. "We have to leave…_now_."

Yuugi muttered under his breath. Anzu gave a giggle.

Rebecca saw the reaction. "Yuugi!"

"_Yes_, Rebecca," Yuugi called back. She returned his attention to Anzu and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anzu replied. A silent tear slipped down her face.

"_Yuugi_!" Rebecca called one final time.

Yuugi let out a heavy sigh, before maneuvering his horse besides Rebecca's. With moments, both they and Rebecca's (countless) guards began to move forward, out of the palace gates. Yuugi turned around to wave to his friends, whom had gathered to see him off. Just as the palace gates were closing, he turned his attention to Anzu, and kept her gaze until the gates slammed shut.

And then they were gone.

The gathered crowd slowly began to file back inside to attend to their duties. However, Anzu remained behind, staring at the now closed gate. Her hand came up to her neck, her hands clasping themselves around her crystal necklace. _'Something's not right…'_

"Anzu?"

Anzu looked up to see Pharaoh Atemu striding towards her.

"Atemu…"

"Are you all right?" Atemu asked, stopping beside the brunette. "You seem troubled."

"I-I'm fine," Anzu said, pulling a smile. "Just upset, that's all."

"I know how you feel," the Pharaoh sighed. "Yuugi and I are not usually separated unless it is necessary. It will not be the same without him. But I can assure you he will return. Soon." Atemu gave a small nod of his head, before he headed back inside the palace.

Anzu watched him leave. "Why don't I believe you?" She turned back to the closed gate. "Yuugi…"

-I-

It took them just over a week to reach Sharluka. They had been delayed as Rebecca refused to travel one day and insisted on spending the day resting. When they did finally arrive, Yuugi was shown his quarters, before he was given a tour of the city.

He had to admit, he was impressed. Sharluka was now more extravagant than it had been before the Empire of Dark Souls. Rebecca had done a good job with her people. Although, Yuugi couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. The people seemed to be hiding something. And it made him uneasy.

During his time in Sharluka, Yuugi kept his promise to Anzu and wrote to her everyday, choosing to deliver his message via his Maha Vailo. He made sure to leave no detail out of his letters, telling her everything he did and saw. And her letters were just as detailed. Yuugi loved reading her them, and he longed for the day he could return home.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the week past, and the time for Yuugi to return home was upon them. He was quick to pack his things, and was just going to prepare his horse when he ran into Rebecca.

"Yuugi," Rebecca said, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"My week is up," Yuugi replied. "So I must return home. If you will excuse me, I must prepare my horse…" He began to walk away.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be leaving…"

Yuugi stopped. "What?"

"You heard me," Rebecca said, with a smug look on her face.

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Rebecca's smile grew. She held out the necklace around her neck. "Do you know what this is, Yuugi?"

Yuugi eyed the red jewel on the end of the necklace. "That is one of seven Sacred Stones, correct?"

"Correct," Rebecca nodded. "They are not as powerful as your Millennium Items, but they do contain powerful heka. We can summon and use monsters just as well as your kingdom, but we do not have punishments such as your _"Shadow Realm"_. We are not yet that powerful…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just stating facts," said Rebecca, dropping her necklace. "Your kingdom may have the most powerful items in Kemet, but _my_ kingdom has the most powerful army."

"Impossible-"

"Oh, I think you'll find it's _very_ possible." She paused. "For nearly a year now, I have had my soldiers trained and trained and trained again so that they would become the strongest army in this world. And they have. My army is twice the size of yours and could easily crush it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

Rebecca smirked, walking towards Yuugi. "So you don't leave."

"What-"

"If you leave this palace, Prince Yuugi, I will send my forces to your kingdom and take it for myself. So unless you want your _precious _Angel and your brother to stay out of harms way, you will remain here and marry me."

"No!" Yuugi cried. "This is ridiculous Rebecca! You would not _dare _to do a thing like that."

"Wouldn't I?" Rebecca challenged. She pulled out a card from her own Duel Monsters deck and summoned a monster. "Meet my favourite monster: Joan the Guardian Angel."

Yuugi looked up at the powerful monster. "Rebecca-"

"Joan," Rebecca ordered, ignoring Yuugi. "Why don't you pay a _"visit" _to one of Yuugi's friends? Make sure you leave a _good impression_."

Understanding her orders, Joan bowed before her mistress, before flying out the corridor window, heading towards Illuminarta.

"NO!" Yuugi cried, running to the window. He frantically searched the skies but couldn't see the monster anywhere. He turned back to Rebecca. "What have you done?"

"I've just ensured my people a king."

"Call her back! Right now!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. None of my monsters can fly as fast as Joan." She stepped towards Yuugi, her face only inches away. "You will do as I say, Yuugi, and stay here for as long as you live. You will break your engagement with Anzu and never speak to her again. You _will_ marry me like I was promised, other wise you will lose _everything_ you love. Forever."

"No, I-"

"_You will do as I say or Anzu dies!_"

Yuugi's breath caught in his throat. "Y-You wouldn't…"

Rebecca placed her lips over Yuugi's, forcing a kiss. "Try me…"

What could he do? He was trapped, and there was no way out. If he agreed to her demands, he would be trapped here for the rest of his life. But if he did not, Anzu was as good as dead.

There was no choice.

There was only one with he could do.

"Fine…I am yours…Rebecca." The words burned his mouth and caused his heart to shatter. His knees gave way, and he fell back onto the window sill.

Rebecca smiled. _'I always get my own way.' _She leant forward and forced another kiss on Yuugi's lips. "That's better…" She took his hand. "Now, let us go and spread our news…"

Yuugi allowed Rebecca to lead him wherever she wanted to go. There was no point in fighting back, not when Anzu's life was on the line. A tear slipped out and fell down his cheek.

"Anzu…"

-I-

A/N: Aren't I mean?

But like I said, I've had this planned for some time now. I hope you don't hate me too much right now…

I'm not 100 happy with this chapter. But I guess that's because I've had to introduce Rebecca and set the scene. I promise things will get more interesting in the next installment.

Anyway, please R&R and let me know what you think of this little "saga". I can promise you there is a lot more to come…


	9. Rebecca Part 2

A/N: Wow…It's been a while.

Sorry this update is pretty late, but you know how hard school work is. I'm trying to balance it with writing as much as possible, but it's a little hard at the moment.

I would like to thank these wonderful people:

**Dark Shining Light, Greater Lights, xdemonalchemistx, kobear91, Isis the Sphinx, Wuvbleach2587**

Thanks to all you fantastic reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I think you know by now what I'd do if I did…

-I-

Another Tale in Another World

Chronicle 7: Rebecca

Part 2: Fighting For Love

-I-

"Jonouchi!"

The blonde fell to his knees, his right arm coming up to cover his injured left arm.

Mai was the first by his side. "Jonouchi! Are you okay?"

"Sure," Jonouchi answered through clenched teeth. He tried to give a smile. "It's…just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" Shizuka repeated, kneeling beside her brother. "Katsuya, you're whole arm is burnt!"

"I-I'll be fine," Jonouchi reassured his sister. "Really I-"

"Katsuya!" Shizuka cried in alarm as her brother wobbled to the side.

"Jonouchi!" Pharaoh Atemu cried, coming to his friend's side. He looked around at the gathered group. "Someone get Isis, NOW!"

"Is he going to be all right?" Anzu asked.

"He'll be fine," Atemu reassured, trying to keep himself calm at the same time.

"Who could have done this?" Mai cried, holding onto Jonouchi.

Atemu growled. "I know…" He looked up at the sky at the monster that had attacked. 'She' was still hovering above them in the sky. "Why did Rebecca send you? Why have you done this?"

"And where's Yuugi?" Anzu cried. Although she did not herself recognize whom the monster belonged to, Atemu had managed to give her a clue.

Joan the Guardian Angel looked down at the large gathered group in the courtyard. "This is a part of Prince Yuugi's punishment ordered by my mistress."

"What?" Anzu shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Pharaoh Atemu demanded.

"As part of Yuugi's punishment for disobeying my mistress, one of Prince Yuugi's friends had to be punished as well."

"Where's the sense in that?" Mai cried. "Jonouchi hasn't done _anything_ to upset Rebecca!"

"And why punish Yuugi?" Anzu demanded. "What has he done to deserve this?"

Joan the Guardian Angel looked down at the crowd silently.

"Answer me!" Anzu yelled.

Joan the Guardian Angel remained silent.

"Tell me now, damn it!" Anzu demanded.

"If you do not give a reasonable explanation for your actions," Atemu warned, "you will have to face the consequences from both me and Yuugi-"

"Prince Yuugi will never return here again," said the monster, delivering the message from her mistress. "He is due to wed my mistress and become King of our land."

"NO!" Anzu screamed. "That's not true! Yuugi would _never _agree to that!"

"She's right!" Honda joined in. "Yuugi's already engaged to Anzu!"

"That is no longer the case. To ensure peace between our two kingdoms, Prince Yuugi has agreed to wed my mistress and has promised never to return to the Kingdom of Light ever again." The monster gave a small bow and before flying again.

"Wait! Stop!" Atemu cried. "Come back!"

"It's no use…" said a shocked Honda. "She's gone."

"Do you think it's true?" Shizuka asked. "About Yuugi? Do you really think he's agreed to marry Rebecca?"

"No," Anzu answered bluntly. "Yuugi would never do that. And I'll prove it!"

Ignoring the cries from her friends, Anzu dashed back into the palace, just missing Isis as she past her on the way. She ran as fast as she could up the countless stairways in the palace, turning this way and that, until she finally reached her bedroom. Throwing the door open, she rushed to her small desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and some ink with which to write. Hurriedly, she wrote:

_Yuugi,_

_Jonouchi has just been attacked by a monster that belongs to Rebecca. She claims that Jonouchi's injuries were part of your punishment, and that you are to marry Rebecca. Please tell me that isn't true. Please!_

_Anzu_

_Xxx_

As soon as the letter was finished, she summoned Maha Vailo. Giving her most trusted monster the note, she urgently told him to give the note to Yuugi as fast as possible. Maha Vailo bowed at his mistress before flying away into the sky.

Anzu rushed to the balcony and watched as the monster disappeared into the distance.

"I guess all I can do now, it wait…" she sighed.

But she did not have to wait long.

At noon the following day, as Anzu was talking to Pharaoh Atemu and their friends, Maha Vailo returned. He carried a note from Yuugi. Franticly, Anzu took the letter from his hands, thanking the monster before he disappeared back to the Dominion of the Beasts. With shaking hands, Anzu opened the letter and read it out loud. It said:

_Dearest Anzu,_

_I afraid that Rebecca's monster was correct. Jonouchi was injured because of me. I apologize deeply for the pain I have caused and do not believe that I should be forgiven for the things I have done._

_Rebecca and I are to wed. The date has been set for her next birthday in two months. As our first engagement was not properly broken off, it must still be carried out. I am sorry._

_I will not be returning to Illuminarta, or the Kingdom of Light. As soon as Rebecca and I are wed I will remain here for the rest of my life._

_I will miss you all greatly, especially my brother Atemu, and of course you, Anzu._

_I love you._

_I am sorry for all the pain I have caused._

_Tasukete kudasai,_

_Yuugi_

"Well," said Atemu sadly. "I…I guess that proves it." He turned around and slowly walked back to his throne. "Yuugi is never coming back…" He sat down in his throne, dazed.

"I can't believe it," said Honda, shaking his head in disbelief. "What would make Yuugi do this?"

"Who knows?" said Jonouchi, slumping onto one of the steps that led up to Atemu's throne. He brought his hand up to touch his now bandaged arm. "He's never coming back…never…"

"He's left us…" Atemu gasped.

"No. He hasn't."

Atemu slowly looked up at Anzu with blank eyes. "How can you say that? You saw what the letter said. Yuugi's marrying Rebecca and never wants to see us again!"

"That's not true," Anzu replied calmly. "Yuugi _does_ want to see us. He wants us to help him."

"How do you know?"

"Because of this." Anzu rushed up to steps and held the letter in front of Atemu's face.

Atemu gazed at the letter. "Because of what?"

Anzu huffed in annoyance. "_This_." She pointed to a line.

Atemu read the line out loud. "_Tasukete kudasai_? What does it mean?"

"It's a Japanese phrase. It means 'help me please'. Ever since I returned from my brief trip to my old world, Yuugi's wanted to know how to speak Japanese, so I've been teaching him. Don't you see! Yuugi needs us! He wants us to help him!"

"What?" Jonouchi exclaimed, rising up from the steps.

"Do you think he was forced to marry Rebecca?" Honda asked.

"Yes," Anzu nodded. "And now he needs us to help him get out of it."

"But what can we do?" Atemu asked. "Anything we do could cause a war between our lands."

"I know," said Anzu. "But trust me. I have a plan…"

-I-

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap…_

Letting a small growl escape her lips, Rebecca looked out of the corner of her eye at the source of the tapping. "_Yuugi_!" She hissed. "Will you _stop_ that? It's getting annoying."

Yuugi lazily lifted his head off of his hand and glanced at Rebecca, ignoring her glare. "I'm _bored_."

Rebecca shifted in her throne and leaned forward. "Yuugi, if you do not look more engaged then you'll have to be _punished_ again, do you understand?"

Fear flashed in Yuugi's eyes. "Fine." Reluctantly, he dropped his hand and sat up straight in his throne.

A smile played across Rebecca's lips. "That's better," she nodded. She turned to face the line of people in front of her. "You may continue," she said to one of the guards.

The guard nodded his head, before ushering the next person in line towards the thrones. The peasant fell to his knees in front of Rebecca and Yuugi, bowing his head and casting his eyes down on the floor.

"What troubles you?" Rebecca asked kindly, though Yuugi knew it was fake.

"Your majesties," the peasant began. "I do not mean to burden you with my troubles, but I know that you can help me. My farm has been struggling for crops all year, and I…"

Yuugi sighed and slumped back in his throne. It had been two weeks since he had been forced to stay at Rebecca's palace. Two weeks since he was forced into an arranged marriage with her. And although they were not yet wed, that dreadful date was slowly drawing closer and closer.

Noticing that the peasant before them was finished, he pretended to have listened to his problems and agreed with Rebecca's proposal (whatever it was). Back home, he did not mind listening to the problems of the people of the Kingdom of Light. He had _enjoyed_ helping them, especially when he did it with his brother. But here, he hated it. It was no surprised really, not when he felt that he didn't belong with these people.

And of course, he didn't.

Their customs were so different from his own, as was their way of life. The Seven Sacred Stones still remained a mystery to him, however, as the keepers did not wish to reveal the secrets behind these stones to him. They did not trust him. Well, it wasn't like Yuugi trusted _them_ either.

The next peasant came forward and began to tell Rebecca of their problems. Yuugi pretended to listen. Something about their son wanting to marry some girl, but her father was refusing it. Just hearing the word "marriage" was enough to make Yuugi's heart ache. He was supposed to marry Anzu in a few weeks, but that would not be possible anymore. _'Ra, I miss her…'_

Since he had been forced to stay, Anzu had sent many letters to him, as had Atemu, Jonouchi, Honda and his other friends. But he had been forbidden to communicate with them. Rebecca had said that once they were married, he would be able to return to the palace in Illuminarta briefly so he could collect his belongings. But he would not be allowed to stay. Yuugi looked forward to returning home, and dreaded it at the same time.

"Thank you, your highness!" the peasant thanked, bowing ever closer to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You are welcome," Rebecca said, waving her hand to dismiss the man. "Next?"

The guard that stood at the front of the queue of people ushered the next person forward. Yuugi would have ignored them if something hadn't caught his eye…

…Their clothes.

As the person slowly approached the thrones, Yuugi felt himself straighten in his chair. The person before him was female, he could easily tell by her clothes, even if a shawl did cover her head, only barely revealing her eyes. The clothes she wore where not cream or grey, like so many of the other peasants before him. In fact, he wasn't even sure this woman was a peasant at all. The light pink robes that she wore were made out of a rich fabric, and the pink bands on her arms glistened as brightly as the gold ones.

But there was something else too. Something that seemed more familiar than the clothes. As the woman knelt before them and bowed, Yuugi felt her powerful aura washing over him like a cold shower. _'It couldn't be…'_

"What troubles you?" Rebecca asked, oblivious to Yuugi's reaction.

"Your majesties," the woman began. Her voice was soft and mysterious. It sent Yuugi's heart flying. "Please help me. I am due to marry the man I love in only a few weeks, but he has been taken from me by another woman and held against his will. Please, if I do not see him, I will surely die. I love him dearly, and cannot live without him."

"Who has taken him?" Rebecca asked.

"A witch of a woman who thinks she can always get what does not belong to her."

"Well that's a bit harsh," Rebecca said. "I mean, I'm sure she has her reasons for taking your man. They might have already been engaged or something like that. Isn't that right, Yuugi?" She waited for an answer, but received none. "Yuugi?" Still no answer. "Yuugi, are you li-" She stopped. "Yuugi, what are you doing?"

Yuugi wasn't listening to her. He had risen out of his throne, his amethyst eyes wide open, and was slowly approaching the woman. He took hesitant steps, his body shaking with anticipation.

"Yuugi! Get back here!" Rebecca ordered.

But still Yuugi did not listen. He reached the woman, who's eyes were still cast down to the floor. Yuugi knelt in front of her. Hesitantly, he brought his hand forward and lifted to woman's head. He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the light.

Hypnotised, Yuugi removed his hand from her chin and took the soft fabric of her shawl in his fingers. He gently pulled it, letting it fall away from her face and reveal her short chestnut brown hair. It landed on her shoulders.

Yuugi let out a surprised gasp. Something familiar sparkled around the woman's neck. A crystal of some sort. Worried that the vision before him was a dream, Yuugi gently stroked the woman's face. Her skin felt soft and warm. He cupped her cheek, and with his thumb he wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. The woman's hand came up and gently gripped his arm. It was then that he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Anzu…" he whispered.

"WHAT!" Rebecca exclaimed, jumping out of her throne. She stared at the woman in front of Yuugi, only now recognising the brunette from their brief meeting in Illuminarta. "GUARDS! SEIZE HER!"

The sound of drawing swords echoed around the hall as the guards charged forward under the command of their queen.

Panicking, Yuugi lifted Anzu to her feet. "Go! Get out of here!"

"Not yet," Anzu said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Yuugi asked. He looked up at the guards.

"Yuugi, we all want you to know we're working on a plan to get you out of here."

"What?"

The guards were closing in.

"Shizuka and I are here to carry out the plan. Tomorrow night, we'll come to your room and get you out of here."

"But Anzu-"

"Tomorrow night!" Anzu repeated.

Slowly, Yuugi nodded. "Tomorrow night. Now GO!"

As quick as a flash, Anzu summoned Black Magician Girl using her crystal. Black Magician Girl scooped her up in her arms and lifted off in to the air, barely missing the guards' swords. She flew up to the ceiling, before flying out of one of the windows and disappearing behind the clouds.

"FIND HER!" Rebecca ordered her guards. A large group of them exited the hall. "Yuugi! Come with me!"

Yuugi soon found that he didn't have a choice. A handful of guards that remained soon surrounded him and began to lead him towards Rebecca, whom was exiting the hall via one of the many corridors that led towards it. Once both she and Yuugi were clear from the crowds back in the hall, they stopped.

"Did you plan this?" Rebecca asked, turning around to face Yuugi.

"No."

SLAP

Yuugi didn't even flinch as Rebecca slapped him.

"Don't lie to me," Rebecca snarled.

"I'm not," Yuugi answered calmly. "I had no idea that was going to happen. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Rebecca snorted. "That bitch is up to something…" She thought for a moment. "Guards, escort Yuugi back to his room. And make sure he doesn't come out."

The guards saluted, before taking Yuugi away.

"Miho!" Rebecca yelled.

A young woman with blue hair, whom up until now had remained silently by the queen's side, came to Rebecca's side and bowed. "Yes, your highness?"

"Has our potions master returned from his trip?"

"Yes. He returned a few days ago."

"Take me to him. I need to ask him for a special potion that will take care of that bitch for good…"

-I-

"Is Master okay?" Black Magician Girl asked.

"Yeah, Yuugi's okay…for now," Anzu answered. She looked down at the ground below her, keeping an eye out for Shizuka's signal.

"Is the plan still going ahead?"

Anzu nodded. "Yes, the plan is still going ahead. We act tomorrow night."

-I-

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Until next time!


End file.
